Tiempo Libre
by Nocturna4
Summary: Drabbles, varias parejas. Retos de los lectores. Ellos entraron en mi taberna, le digo, ya estaban borrachos y muy dispuestos a contar su historia. Yo pensé que era mentira ¿La prometida de él, lo engañó con su mejor amigo?
1. Adicción

Adicción.

Lily/James

No podía ser. No podía ser. Le faltaba el aire. La vista se le nublaba.

'Me muero, Merlín' susurró trastornada, podía asegurar que aquel era su fin.

'No digas eso, por favor' suplicó su amiga 'Ya vas a ver como los encontramos'

'No, Fiona, sin eso me muero' susurró, mientras se tomaba el cabello entre sus dedos.

'¿Darías cualquier cosa por ellos?' Lily levantó la mirada y observó al joven, quien estaba sentado al frente de ella, James también había ayudado, pero por algún motivo lo había dejado de hacer.

'Si, lo que sea' aseguró, asintiendo con demasiado desenfreno.

'Muy bien, Lily'

'Evans' primero se moría antes de darle _aquel_ privilegio.

'Muy bien, LILY' acentuó él, con media sonrisa, mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsillo 'Yo los tengo'

Lily Evans era de todo, la más lista de Gryffindor de séptimo año, amaba bailar, pero esa caja era su perdición. Sin importarle nada, terminó, de un salto, sentada sobre él y quitándole, o por lo menos intentándolo, la caja de cartón, tan pequeña que cabía en su mano.

'¡Dame mis hijos, Potter!'

'James o nada' lo observó con odio, pero se resignó.

'James'

'Ahora, vas a salir mañana conmigo y ahora mismo me vas a besar ¡Y un buen beso! O no te doy' ella temblaba sobre él.

'¡Eso es injusto!' alegó Fiona, quien estaba cruzada de brazos frente a él.

'¡Fiona, silencio!' le calló la pelirroja, mientras regresaba a ver a la pequeña caja 'Trato hecho, ahora dame a mis hijos'

James. Un sonriente James, le pasó la caja y con desenfreno Lily la abrió y tomó un cigarrillo, lo prendió con su varita y dio una larga calada, dejando salir el humo por sus labios. Lentamente se levantó y observó tanto a James como al cigarrillo.

'Pagando, Lily' volvió a fumar, se inclinó sobre él.

James la atrapó por la cintura, de un movimiento rápido le quitó el cigarrillo y la acostó sobre el sillón, quedando él sobre ella. La besó como nunca, saboreándola como lo haría el mejor de los amantes y al alejarse, ella respiraba agitada.

'Mañana a las nueve de la mañana en frente del lago, James' susurró esta, mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo y volvía fumar.

'Trato' se levantó y subió las gradas hacia su habitación, pero la voz de la pelirroja lo llamó.

'Si logras que deje de fumar...' volvió a fumar y suspiró 'Olvídalo, nunca dejaría estos bebés' él río.

'Yo te haré adicta a otra cosa, Lily. Tú tranquila' y entró a su habitación.


	2. Acción

Acción.

Ron/... (No hagamos perder el encantos ¿Si?)

Revolvió su cabello ¿Cuántas veces lo iba haciendo? ¡Ah, es verdad! Perdió la cuenta en la duodécima vez. Tenía. Si, TENÍA que caminar rápido. No podía tomarse su tiempo y pensar lo que iba ha hacer ¡No! Mejor dejar atrás a esas dos locas que lo seguían atentamente. Regresó a ver ¡Ahí estaban! Dos rayos. Uno rojo y otro amarillo.

'Diez galeones cada una, hermanito' la voz de la menor de los Weasley resonó en su cabeza.

¿Habían oído alguna vez, _por la plata baila el mono_? Pues esto parecía _Por galeones hace de todo, Ron_. No rimaba, pero luego pensaría aquello ¡Más rápido! Esas niñas ya estaban casi a su altura

'¡Y déjale una marca! ¡Yo te doy diez más de lo acordado si lo haces!' ¿De donde demonios sacaba Luna tanto dinero? ¿De donde sacaba su HERMANA tanto dinero? Bueno, eso no era importante. No en ese momento.

Un demonio lo hubiera envidiado ¡Casi volaba por las gradas! Lamentablemente no era exactamente por bajar las gradas como se debía, sino que se tropezaba y tenía que saltarlas. Si se mataba, esas dos maniáticas pagaban la hospitalización.

¡Niña a las doce en punto! (Malditas mocosas ¿Acaso no pueden quitarse cuando ven a uno casi rodar las gradas? ¡Ellas SI podían controlar sus movimientos! ¡Pero no, tenían que gritar y quedarse quietas! ¿Querían morir? Las muy...) Un golpe intenso se formó en su hombro ¿Todo porque? ¡Por salvar a la niñita esa! ¿Y como? ¡Lanzándose contra el muro contrario!... ¡Ni gracias dice la... niña!

Podía ser muy tosco a veces e impulsivo, pero no le parecía nada caballeroso hacer aquello en público. Torció en dirección al sur y en el siguiente corredor la encontró.

Ella estaba casi frente a él. El CASI, porque estaba hablando con una chica de cuarto justo frente a él, así que la de enana le daba las espaldas a él, mientras ella estaba ligeramente oculta por su amiga.

'Ve a espantar moscas' le dijo a la de cuarto (¿Qué? No estaba de humor, aun creía que iba a ser algo grosero de su parte hacer todo aquello), quien al ver lo alto que era y reconocerlo (¡Por favor! El Guardián de Gryffindor no es difícil de olvidar después de lo que hizo el último partido) asintió asustada y se fue, casi corriendo.

'¡Que demo...!' Nunca había creído que callarla y cumplir el reto iría de la mano.

La tomó por los hombros y la empujó con brusquedad contra la fría pared, donde la escuchó quejarse. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, más furiosa que nunca, apretó sus labios contra los rojizos de la bruja. Bueno hubiera sido que el reto terminara ahí. Ni menos empezó, él metió las manos debajo de la túnica de la joven (obviamente, le fue levantando a la pobre chica la falda en el proceso) y tocó descaradamente las piernas de ella, mientras sus dientes mordían con atrevimiento su carnoso labio inferior. Por último se alejó de aquellos labios y sin dejar que lo mandara al diablo por lo que había hecho, sus labios aprisionaron un poco del largo cuello y también la mordió ahí, pero sin herirla. Ya cumplida la apuesta se alejó de ella y no pudo evitar disfrutar verla resbalar al suelo, muy aturdida.

Reconoció a su hermana y Luna, ambas ocultas en un pasillo, observándolo. Sin más, se alejó de la joven y se dirigió al encuentro de quienes le debían unos cuantos galeones.

'Listo' contestó sencillamente, pero ambas seguían mirando a la joven en el suelo. Él hizo lo mismo y lo notó, se tocaba el labio mientras sonreía avergonzada, pasando la lengua descuidadamente por el hinchado labio.

'No creí que lo harías' susurró su hermana, mientras le daba diez galeones.

'Yo tampoco' contestó muy distante, Luna, después de darle los veinte galeones, parecía que hasta ella no se lo había esperado.

'Bueno, si me buscan, no me encuentren ¿Si?' y se fue en dirección al lago.

¡Por fin tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesitaba! Y no había sido algo tan difícil, con tal que nadie le dijera a su novia que había hecho todo aquello en una apuesta con su hermana, él sería, el día siguiente, el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya que tendría a tiempo el regalo de aniversario para ella.

Además, besar a Pansy Parkinson no había sido nada difícil, pero bueno ¿Cuándo le diría a su hermana que Pansy es su novia desde hace dos meses? Talvez nunca, así le ganaría algunos galeones.

Ronald Weasley, puede que no seas el más inteligente de Howgarts (eso se lo dejaba a Hermione) o el más reconocido (bastaba con Harry), pero hacía las mejores estrategias de la historia. Por algo, ganaba siempre en ajedrez.

Él era un estratega, el mejor. (Y con treinta galeones contantes y sonantes en el bolsillo)

Fin

N/A: Amo esta pareja (esta entre unas de mis favoritas), así que decidí escribir un fic de ellos. Bueno, si pasan por mi biografía (clic en Caterine Viper (en azulito), esta arriba) sabrán que he puesto esta página para retos (es que es más fácil escribirlos si son cortos), pero también sabrán que escribo de lo que sea MENOS:

Draco con: Hermione, Ginny, Harry y/o Ron.  
Harry: Hermione y/o Ron.

De ahí, lo que sea (creo...). Ahí lo intento.

Muchas gracias. Esto lo escribí en clases de Computación.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	3. Instinto

Instinto.

Bellatrix/Sirius

Más intenso que cualquier otra cosa, sentía que su propio corazón entraba en un estado imparable, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la serpiente ¡Por Merlín, si sus amigos se enteraban, lodespellejaban vivo! Al observarla esperándolo en la habitación, con ese camisón verde transparente, se percató de la verdad ¡Al diablo si sus amigos se enteraban! Ella estaba ahí, con aquella pose celestialmente diabólica, mientras sus juguetones dedos recorrían las sábanas de seda pura. Una sonrisa traviesa se balanceó por sus carnosos labios.

'Llegas tarde' fue el saludo de ella, mientras se levantaba con sus piernas desnudas a la vista del pelinegro y se dirig'ia a su encuentro 'Quien sabe' lo tocó y ese contacto fue como el mismo fuego 'talvez tenga que hacerte regresar por donde viniste' y se ubicó a las espaldas de él.

'No podrías hacerlo' le contestó Sirius, mientras sentía el penetrante perfume de ella rodear su cuerpo con intensidad.

'Si, no podría' los labios de Bellatrix se apoderaron del oído de él, besándolo de una forma provocativa.

El Gryffindor la encaró y atrajo su rostro de una forma tan violenta que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la posibilidad de ser dominada.

'¿Nadie sospecha nada?' le susurró.

'¿Sospechar que?' preguntó a su vez ella.

'El que vengo a aquí, a verte, a escondidas' le contestó, mientras sus labios tocaban la piel pálida del cuello de su prima.

'Olvidas el hecho de que te he dado la contraseña para entrar a mi Sala Común'

'Eres una traidora de los tuyos' y la besó lentamente, para alejarse con la misma rapidez.

'No tanto como tú' y esta vez ella lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo ese ya tan conocido lugar, al igual que sus manos se dirigieron a las caderas de él, pegándolo a ella y a su vez dirigiéndolo a la cama. Ambos cayeron en ella, Sirius sobre ella.

'Esta es la última vez que vengo' le aseguró, quitándole el camisón de un solo tirón y haciendo lo mismo con su túnica.

Bellatrix lo volvió a besar, violando sus labios con ese salvajismo tan típico en ella.

'Esto es incesto' el murmuró a la Slytherin.

'Tus padres son primos entre ellos y la familia no dijo nada' volvió a besarlo, mientras sus manos volvían a las caderas de su amante 'Además ¿Quién dijo que vamos a terminar en algo tan serio?'

'No me importa, esta es la última vez, Bella' sus labios se posaron en el lóbulo de ella, arrancándole un suspiro contenido.

'Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca cumples, primo' gimió ella.

Siempre sería así, ambos lo sabían.

Fin

N/A: Un reto que me pidió una amiga muy especial ¡Para que vean que acepto los venditos retos! Si han acabado los exámenes, tomen esto como un regalo, porque yo lo hice para mi amiga, Tru, que tanto quería leer un fic, aunque sea corto de ellos dos. Cumplí.

Reviuws!

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	4. Oclumancia

Oclumancia.

Harry/Ginny

Lentamente se alejó de aquellos labios y respiró agitado ¡Maldita sea, que la carnera era débil!

'No volverá a pasar esto' le aseguró, mientras se retiraba del espacio personal de ella.

Casi por intuición esta le respondió con un asentimiento y se dispuso a seguir su camino a la cocina, pero cuando pasó junto a él, este no puedo evitar tomarla del cuello y volverla a besa, esta vez arrimándose él contra un muro y pagándola a su cuerpo, casi de inmediato la soltó.

'Lo siento. Te juro que no volverá a pasar' le suplicó.

'Ya, Harry, ya es la quinta vez en el día que me dices eso. Te creo' contestó esta, mientras se volvía a alejar de él y esta vez apresura el paso a la cocina 'Tengo que ayudar a mamá con el desayuno' le recordó.

Este asintió, arrepentido ¿Que, demonios, pasa con él?

No iba a estar con ella, porque era peligroso. Por ese motivo dejaron de ser novios, para protegerla ¡Y ni menos llega, a la primera oportunidad de estar a solas, va y la besa! Ella misma le había dicho. Ya era la quinta vez del DÍA ¡Y recién iban para el desayuno! Ya estaba pareciendo adicción.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en la Madriguera? Cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que la ha estado tomándola por sorpresa y acorralándola en cualquier parte. Talvez el problema era que ella no lo abofeteaba y lo mandaba al diablo... No, mejor que no lo haga, porque típico y como iban las cosas, resultaba que era masoquista y le gustaba la idea que Ginny lo golpease.

¡La culpa también la tenían Ron y Hermione! Si... porque ellos no pasaban el tiempo con él... y como no lo hacían él pasaba solo... y como Ginny usualmente también estaba medio abandonada de la compañía de Hermione, pues, estaba también casi todo el tiempo sola, sin que nadie que la protegiese... y si nadie la protegía esa maldita atracción que lo unía a ella actuaba mal... y como él no tenía la culpa, sino esa loca atracción que sentía, pues, Ginny tenía que pagar los platos rotos... y el termino _pagar los platos rotos_ siempre tenían que ver con besarla desaforadamente... ¡Pero la culpa no era suya, sino de Ron y Hermione!

¿De quien más podía ser la culpa?... ¡De Ginny! Claro, ella también tenía la culpa ¿Y por qué iba ella a tener la culpa también¡Pues por la ropa que se ponía!... Claro... En Hogwarts rara vez la veía con otra cosa que con la túnica, pero ahora que era verano y el calor azotaba ¡Ella tenía que ponerse ropa tan pequeña y transparente!... ¡Abrase visto!... Y luego el tenía la culpa de acorralarla... ¡Si era ella quien se paseaba con camisetas finas y shorts!

'¡A comer!' las puertas que lo rodeaban se abrieron de inmediato y de esta salieron los hermanos Weasley y una que otra chica.

'¡Que hay, Harry!'

'Bueno días, chico'

'Buenos días, Haggy'

'¿Qué haces parado en medio del corredor?'

'¡Oye! Pero si tienes cara de zombi'

'¿Harry, bienes?' los últimos que habían preguntado habían sido sus amigos, quienes ya bajaban las gradas, sin esperarlo ¡Y ahí estaba la prueba¿Lo esperaban? Nooo...

Lentamente bajó las gradas, más por hacer tiempo, que por otra cosa y cuando pasó por la sala, escuchó música y observó con detalle el lugar.

Y ahí estaba, girando y dando vueltas, mientras la música la envolvía y como siempre pasaba se acercó lentamente a ella, pero Ginny sintió su presencia y le sonrió.

'Calma, vaquero' le tomó de las manos y le hizo girar con ella 'No te pregunto como dormiste, porque eso lo hice hace dos horas' y le sonrió divertida

'¿No te molesta?' la pelirroja lo observó interrogante y con solo mirarlo comprendió.

'¿Quien sabe?... no te he abofeteado' se le acercó lentamente y sin saberlo bien quien fue el que inició, se volvieron a besar, pero el desenfreno los rodeó y fueron buscando donde apoyarse, el moreno retrocedió lo suficiente y cayó sentado, con ella sobre sus piernas, casi de inmediato se alejaron 'Que bueno que los besos no embarazan, porque si sigues así, tendría más que mi madre' Harry abrió la boca, pero ella lo acalló '¡Oh vamos! Si vuelves a decir que no volverá a pasar ¡Te juro que la próxima, te doy una cachetada que hasta te dolerá en diez años'

'No... Mejor ni lo hagas'

'No lo haría' le consoló ella, acariciando su rostro.

'Si, porque típico y soy masoquista'

'Y yo que no lo hacía para no dañar tu linda cara, pero...' sonrió con picardía y le dio una palmadita en el muslo '¿Quién sabe? Talvez sea divertido que seas así'

'Ginny... esto no esta bien' le suplicó el moreno, pero los labios de ella sobre los suyos lo acallaron y lentamente, las manos de esta, se dirigieron a su cuello y espalda, cuando por fin ella se separó, no pudo sonreír.

'¿Mejor aprendo Oclumancia, verdad?' le murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.

'Si, talvez si lo haces bien...' se levantó de su regazo y comenzó a retirarse 'la puerta de mi cuarto este abierta por la noche' se giró en redondo y le guiñó el ojo 'No como la noche anterior' y sin más, se fue.

'¡Harry, a comer!' ordenó la Señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Si, talvez era mejor la Oclumancia...

Fin.

N/A: son la 1:50 AM ¡Como en mis viejos tiempos de escritora loca! Mira que desvelarme... pero no crean que solo escribiendo este Drabble... ¡No! También mis otros fic's.

Nos leemos y recuerden:

SE ACEPTAN RETOS.

Nota: no Harry y Hermione, Draco y Ginny o Hermione y Draco.


	5. Carbón

Carbón.

Reto: una pareja extraña, un hombre cuerdo a quien creyeron que estaba loca y una loca que realmente esta lunática:

Luna/Sirius, pedido por Annie Parker

Otra salida a Hogsmade, otra salida donde iba sola. Ginny, una de las pocas personas que le tendían la mano, estaba enferma y no podía acompañarla. Pero no le importaba ¿Por qué le iba a importar? Ella tenía algo mejor que hacer y algo mejor con el que pasar el tiempo. Ya lo había visto ese año en la estación de King Cross, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía como si hubiese seguido a alguien hasta allí. Talvez a Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Caminó entre la nieve, dirigiéndose a una cueva alejada, se ocultó en los arbustos, ya que, por las huellas frescas de seguro se encontraban ahí Harry Potter, Granger y Ronald. Y no estaba equivocada, después de esperar unos pocos minutos apareció el trío, conversando y saliendo del lugar, tan distraídos, que ni la habían observado. También era cierto que ella tenía la extraña facultad de no ser vista por casi nadie. Rápidamente entró en la cueva, donde una sombra grande se acercó a ella.

'Soy yo, Carbón' un gran perro salió de las penumbras y pegó su rostro al regazo de ella, mientras Luna lo acarició, en especial las grandes orejas que tanto le llamaban la atención '¿Qué hacen ellos aquí siempre¿Alguno de ellos es tu amo?' el perro negó y se elevó en sus dos patas traseras, mientras que las delanteras se apoyaban en los hombros de la rubia, tirándola al suelo y lamiendo su rostro 'No debo olvidar traerte el collar de ramas Filipinas para que los Cortos no te coman las orejas. A ellos les gustan comer orejas de perros' le aseguró y por respuesta recibió un gran ladrido 'Sabía que tú si me entenderías. Ahora ven conmigo'

Y como lo hacía siempre, lo llevó al fondo de la cueva, donde el perro se recostó y ella lo hizo contra el pecho de este, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Luna cayó dormida profundamente.

Por arte de magia (y no hablando en sentido figurado) el gran perro se convirtió en humano. Un hombre mayor, con el cabello negro azulado, algo largo y muy apuesto, la rubia se mantuvo dormida en su regazo, mientras él paseaba sus manos por el rostro de ella.

'A ti te llaman loca, pero debo ser yo el loco aquí. Tú no' se inclinó sobre ella, dejando pasear sus dedos por los cabellos alborotados '¿Cómo no llamarle loco, cuando me he enamorado de una niña que podría ser mi hija?' inclinó su rostro y besó delicadamente los labios de la joven, haciendo una ligera presión.

Esta se movió ligeramente y de inmediato, Sirius regresó a su apariencia canina. Luna se levantó de un salto y regresó a ver al gran perro. Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro y se tocó los labios.

'¡Carbón! Ha vuelto a pasar' aseguró emocionada, mientras tomaba el rostro del gran animal entre sus pequeñas manos 'He vuelto a soñar con aquel hombre ¡Y me ha vuelto a besar!' se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida 'Realmente debo estar loca para soñar siempre con él, cuando duermo contigo, Carbón' comenzó a salir de la cueva 'Tengo que irme, le prometí a Ginny llevarle unos dulces para que se recuperase ¿Sabes? Ella es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo' el perro ladró con fuerza 'Ya se que tú eres mi amigo, Carbón' se volvió a tocar los labios, dio media vuelta y salió de la cueva, mientras, con una sonrisa susurró 'Y algún día, espero, Sirius Black, que te atrevas a besarme mientras estoy despierta' rió divertida '¡Esto realmente es divertido!' y volvió a reír.

El amor, también puede ser un juego, como una locura ¿No?

Fin

N/A: Una vez más, me encuentro aquí, cumpliendo un reto. Son las 1:55 AM y se fundió la bombilla de mi habitación, así que solo la computadora la alumbra. Yo soy amante de las relaciones con mayores (Dicen que la edad perfecta de los hombres son los 40 años y no la niego para nada...). Además, como este era un reto, intenté hacerlo bien. Ahí tienen, espero su opinión.

ATENCIÓN: ACEPTO RETOS.

Advertencia: No Harry con Hermione, Ginny con Draco o Hermione con Draco.


	6. Lluvia

Lluvia.

Luna y Neville, pedido por Catarcchp

Y un pedido adjunto de Cárol, mi amiga, donde debía salir una frase muy querida: 'Un beso es un pacto de confianza y promesa'

Reto: Un Drabble en donde salgan Luna y Neville y terminen juntos.

Lluvia: Soledad. Frío: Dolor. Humedad: Llanto. Muchos asociaban a esta temporada, como la más triste de todas. No podían jugar Quidditch. No podían sentarse bajo un árbol. Muchas chicas se quejaban que hacía tanto frío que no podían encontrar atractivo dentro de tanta ropa. Aun así a él le gustaba, porque sabía quien, si le hubiera gustado el Quidditch estaría jugando con esa tormenta; quien encontraría fascinante estar bajo un árbol, sintiendo las gruesas gotas acumuladas entre las hojas, sobre su cuerpo, creyendo escuchar susurrar a algo; y él la encontraría muy atractiva bailando con ese frío bajo la lluvia. La tormenta llevaba tres días sin cesar, el lago se estaba desbordando y la gente bromeaba diciendo que si el clima seguía así, pronto verían al Calamar Gigante entre los pasillos. Incluso con todo aquello, él no podía evitar desear que no parase nunca la lluvia.

Estaba sentado en las gradas exteriores del castillo, solo y a punto de recibir a la pulmonía de brazos abiertos.

No podía dejar de pensar en que se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Quien supiera que estaba pensando y sintiendo, lo tacharía como un próximo paciente para una casa de enfermos mentales.

'¿Tú también estas esperando ver salir a los demonios de fuego, para vengarse de tanta agua?' sin necesidad de haber escuchado el timbre de voz de quien hablaba, supo, solo por la extraña pregunta, quien era. Agradeció al frío hacer creer que sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas, porque sino, con solo la presencia de ella, se hubiese puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro.

'¿Qué demonios, Luna?' preguntó, observándola extrañado, pero sin poder evitar sonreír ante la apariencia tan desaliñada, el lodo en su rostro, y esa hermosura inocente que solo había encontrado en ella. Una niña que vivía en fantasías y era la más hermosa de todas.

'Los demonios de fuego que viven bajo la tierra. La lluvia intenta matarlos y ellos van a hacer una revolución en cualquier momento' se sentó junto a él, como si en ese instante comenzara la función frente a sus ojos '¿Tú también esperas verlos?'

'Solo veo la lluvia caer' le contestó distraídamente.

'¿Por qué, Longbottom?' la sintió aun más cerca, así que no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada profunda a sus grandes ojos brillantes.

'Neville. Llámame Neville' suplicó, sonriendo apenado.

'¿Por qué miras la lluvia, Neville?' insistió.

'No lo sé ¿Por qué me gusta?' dijo sin saber muy bien como contestar aquella pregunta.

'¿Me lo estas preguntando?' rió con fuerza, con esas carcajadas estridentes y desinteresadas que solo alguien que ve a la vida como un camino en donde todo puede pasar, podría hacerlo '¿Y como lo voy a saber yo?'

'Lo siento' se disculpó, sin saber muy bien porque.

'Harry me dijo que estarías aquí' comentó ella.

'¿Qué?'

'¿Estas sordo, verdad?' Luna se paró frente a él y le sonrió 'Dije que Harry me dijo que te encontraría aquí'

'¿Y... porque me buscabas?' él también se levantó, Luna comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y sin necesidad de ver, podía bajar las gradas y hacer que toda la lluvia le cayera encima.

'Porque escuché a Granger, Ronald y Harry hablar de que te habías visto muy solo estos días' explicó ella, caminando hacia atrás y atrayendo a Neville en dirección al lago.

'¿Solo?' La verdad era que si, pero no porque lo dejasen solo, sino porque deseaba estarlo.

'Si, y yo se como se siente estar solo' se detuvo, no por gusto, sino porque su espalda había chocado contra el tronco de un árbol y las gruesas gotas ya caían sobre su cabello y piel 'Así que creí que mejor podríamos hacernos compañía'

'...' si cualquiera hubiera dicho aquello, su mente hubiera supuesto cualquier cosa, pero, se trataba de Luna '¿Solos?'

'Si' le sonrió y movió su rostro de un lado al otro, haciendo que toda el agua de su cabello se esparciera por cualquier parte, en especial sobre el rostro del Gryffindor.

'Gracias, Luna' no entendía muy bien el significado de la proposición de la rubia, pero, sabía (Y no le pregunten como) que ella lo hacía de buena intención.

'¿Prometido?' Neville asintió y ella le sonrió.

Lentamente, como si fuera parte de otra historia y no de lo que sucedía, la Ravenclaw se acercó a él y depositó sus labios tibios sobre los fríos de él. Los ojos de Neville se mantuvieron abiertos, de sorpresa completa, mientras sentía como el pequeño cuerpo se pegaba a él y un suspiro atrapado salía de sus propios labios. Torpes fueron sus manos, que solo encontraron los hombros de la rubia. Y con la misma lentitud, Luna se alejó y le sonrió entusiasmada.

'¿Luna?' fue lo único que pudo preguntar, al verla ahí, frente a él y sonriendo, como si le hubiese estrechado la mano o tan solo saludado.

'¿Si?' preguntó extrañada, pegándose, una vez más contra el tronco, pero las manos de Neville se mantuvieron sobre sus hombros.

'¿Por qué me besaste?'

'Un beso es un pacto de confianza y promesa' le contestó resuelta, mientras el Gryffindor se acercaba a ella un poco más 'Acabamos de sellar nuestra promesa'

Y sin saber porque, fue Neville quien se inclinó sobre Luna, pero esta vez sus labios solo la rozaron, para volverse ha alejar.

'¿Y tú, porque me besaste?' preguntó ella, volviendo a reír con fuerza y observando las nueves oscuras.

'¿Para no estar solo?' susurró sonrojado. Realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero había sido como si sus labios hubieran estado imantados con los de Luna.

'Ah' ella asintió distraídamente y volvió a reír, por no saber que hacer. Neville la secundó, rascándose la cabeza, apenado, pero sin poder evitar saborear sus labios distraídamente.

Y alrededor de ellos, unas llamas de fuego iniciaron su salida de la tierra, para luchar contra tanta lluvia. Nadie pudo ver aquel suceso. Nadie, excepto dos solitarios que se hacían compañía entre ideas sueltas y besos perdidos. Los demonios del fuego siempre lucharían contra las lluvias.

Fin

N/A: ¿Qué tiene Luna? Lo juro, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es eso ¡Chica con Suerte! Ella pude estar con quien sea. Desde Harry Potter, hasta Remus Lupin (espero no estar dando ideas para un siguiente fic ¿Si?). Me siento muy feliz por tantos retos, pero eso si, ténganme paciencia, porque son algunos y tengo que ponerlos en lista de espera. Cuando Cárol leyó los retos y vio un 'Luna y Neville', pues, ella me dijo 'Te adjunto algo al reto' y bueno, pues ahí fue la frase ¿Por qué lluvia? Bueno, la lluvia me gusta, me hace sentir en paz ¡Y estoy ligeramente cansada de que siempre Luna baile en la lluvia! ¿Le vieron cara de bailarina? No, mentira. Sino que quería poner lluvia y no quería que fuera típica. Además, Neville es un encanto, es como para darle un abrazo, como a un peluche.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer este Drabble-reto. Ya saben, se aceptan retos.

¡Por favor! No me pongan un... Dumbledore con... ¿Yo que se?... ¿Hermione? ¡Por favor! ¡Primero escribo un Tonks y Rodolphus! Mi Rodolphus... Bueno, la cosa es que ruego muy comedidamente que en los retos deben aclarar si es ROMANCE, AMISTAD, VENGANZA. No Drama ni Tragedia, por favor, que lo que quiero es que disfruten, no que se pongan tristes. Muchas gracias otra vez.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	7. Tío

Tío

Reto: un Tonks y Sirius, pedido por /xaica/ y /layla kyoyama/ ¡Daos gusto!

Bajo lentamente a la cocina, necesitaba algo de comer y... evitarla... Si, como se leía, como oían en sus pensamientos y talvez en sus oídos ¡Necesitaba e-vi-tar-la! ¿Y porque?... Porque era un cobarde... Y aun así, vivir en el mismo techo, lo hacía sentir feliz porque la podía espiar (¡No haciendo cosas impropias! No, señor). Aun así... la evitaba... porque aun resonaba ese _te amo_ en su mente y él deseaba con locura decirle que él también la amaba... ¿Pero que pasaba? ¡Que le salía lo moral!... A buena hora (nótese el sarcasmo)

¿En que nos habíamos quedado? ¡Ah, si! Bajó lentamente las escaleras, pero como nos hemos entretenido en contar la historia del pobre diablo... digo perro... digo, mago; él ya ha llegado a la cocina y para su mala suerte (y buena para el lector) ella estaba ahí, comiendo (No... no fresas cubiertas de chocolate o cerezas dulces...) una paleta helada de limón, mientras observaba el sucio techo del lugar (si... no tenemos presupuesto para limpiar Grimmauld Place y los elfos que tenemos son muy vagos... ¡O Hermione los liberó! La muy...). Lentamente pensó regresar a su escondida habitación, pero ella sintió su presencia y lo observó detenidamente. Él carraspeó un poco y entró, mirando a todo, menos a ella ¿Por qué? ¡Por cobarde!

'Hola, Sirius' saludó ella '¿Quieres un poco?' preguntó tendiéndole la paleta hacia su dirección.

'No gracias' susurró con voz ronca.

'Solo hay paletas heladas de limón. Si has bajado es por hambre, así que toma un poco' insistió ella, aun ofreciéndole el helado. Sirius la observó y ella tan solo le sonreía, entre suplicante y divertida.

'Vale, pero solo un poco... que no me gustan los químicos' él se agachó un poco y justo cuando iba a morder la paleta, Tonks la movió un poco hacia su propia dirección y rió divertida. Él también sonrió y se acercó otra vez y cuando ya sentía su rostro enfriarse por la paleta, esta se volvió a mover en dirección a la metamorfomaga. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de esta, que en ese momento eran grises, como los suyos 'Tonks'

'¿Mande?' preguntó divertida y observando los ojos del joven y sus labios.

'No seas tramposa'

'No lo soy'

'Si, si lo eres'

'No, no lo soy' ella negó lentamente, para no perder el contacto visual.

'Oh, si, si lo eres'

Tonks quitó la paleta de en medio y pestañó de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a él.

'Tramposa' susurró, acercándose un poco a ella y besándola lentamente, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cuello de la joven. Tan rápido como se había acercado a sus labios, se alejó, pero aun a corta distancia '¿Lo ves? Eres una tramposa'

'Lo dice el tramposo más tramposo de todo Howgarts' se burló ella 'Además' susurró 'Tú me besaste'

Sirius se alejó un poco y la observó detenidamente.

'¡Tonks, soy tu tío! Tu madre era mi prima' intentó explicarse, pero ella estalló en carcajadas sonoras '¿Ahora de que te ríes?'

'¿Te suenan los nombres Orion Black y Walburga (Que feo nombre... ¡Señor! ¿No los inspiraste cuando esta nació, no?) Black?' preguntó la actual pelinegra (es que Tonks no comió goma de mascar ese día, por eso no esta color chicle el cabello).

'Son mis padres' contestó sin entender el punto.

'¡Eran primos! ¡Y me vienes a decir que eres mi tío, Sirius!' comentó otra vez divertida 'Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros'

'Bueno, verás: En el viejo oeste...' inició.

'¡Sirius!' obvio que lo iba a detener, no creo que quieran leer la historia que le contaba la abuela de James a Sirius cuando este era un chiquillo ¿No?

'¿Qué, tú me pediste?'

'Es una forma de hablar' contestó ligeramente desesperada (Hay el amor... yo ya le hubiera mandado a visitar a la parentela muerta)

'Ah' se limitó a decir, mientras se acercaba a ella '¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que haces conmigo, pero con Remus? En él si confío'

'¿Y en ti no?' preguntó juguetona, mientras se acercaba también.

'No' ligeramente se volvieron a besar.

'Dilo' suplicó ella.

'Casate con Remus'

'Vete al diablo'

'Yo también te amo'

'Así esta mejor' susurró ella, antes de volverse a besar.

'¿Te casas con Remus?'

'Mañana ¿Si?' presionó coquetamente sus labios en los de él 'Hoy te quiero a ti ¿Si?' él asintió y volvieron a besarse.

Fin

N/A: Hoy estoy de mejor humor. Perdón si antes no había escrito, lo siento tanto, pero muchas cosas se me aglomeraron. Espero que les guste y se hayan divertido.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	8. Adiós

Adiós.

Reto: Gerulita Evans.

Pareja: Neville y Hermione ¡Este si que me mató! Aun así, espero que te guste.

Summary: Neville y Hermione... Internamente él era un romántico y no podía evitarlo. Amaba en silencio y talvez eso era lo más hermoso de su vida.

Dedicado: A quienes puedo ver esta noche desde mi ventana en mi segundo piso: El motociclista y su novia, quien cuando fue niña temía a subir a la bicicleta, por recelo a caer sentada... ¡Y a Laurent! El príncipe rebelde, de quien se espera todo, por ser tan diferente y hermoso...

Su abuela se lo había dicho. Demasiado peligro para un niño como él, pero ¡Él ya no era un niño! ¡Él era un Gryffindor! Aun así, se lo llevaba, porque ella gobernaba en su vida y si se revelaba, ella moriría de pena, lo sabía. Él era lo único que tenía.

Aun así, se había arriesgado a despedirse de sus amigos, quienes le tendían la mano siempre, para desearles lo mejor. Despedirse del trío de oro. Despedirse de ella.

Internamente él era un romántico y no podía evitarlo. Ella se lo había dicho una vez cuando conversaban sobre deberes. O mejor dicho: Mientras ella le enseñaba transformaciones y él se perdía en pensamientos dulces y delicados en donde ella era la protagonista.

Lamentaba ser tan lento en tantas cosas, porque no era muy bueno en muchas cosas, porque era torpe y no era el mejor en las cosas que a ella le interesaban. Aun así, ella no lo veía como un idiota, sino como un buen chico, talvez como un buen amigo.

Ella siempre lo trataba bien.

Y ahora no la vería más, ya no la sentiría cerca o con posibilidades de acercarse.

¡Pero bueno! Debía regresar a la realidad, ya se había despedido de Harry y Ron, pero era el momento de acercarse a ella, quien aun miraba el castillo y se notaba que lo iba ha extrañar. Al castillo.

'Hermione' susurró, para no asustarla con su presencia, porque respetaba con toda su alma los pensamientos que había dentro de esa cabeza tan soñada.

'¿Si, Neville?' preguntó por fin, cuando lo regresó a ver y esa hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios, indicándole que estaba poniendo toda su atención en él. En sus movimientos y palabras.

'Solo...' desvió la mirada, para no perder el famoso coraje que tenían los Gryffindor 'Solo quería decirte adiós'

Ella asintió, aun sonriendo y él creyó que su despedida fue estúpida y muy simple.

'No un adiós, Neville. Solo un: Nos veremos' le aseguró, arreglando su cabello, para que no se posase sobre su rostro.

'Si, tienes razón' murmuró.

'¡Hermione, ya nos vamos!' esa era la voz de Ron, quien la llamaba desde un carruaje. El carruaje que la alejaría de él quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

'Cuidate' le suplicó a la castaña y esta asintió ¡Deseaba con locura decirle que la quería con el alma! pero no podía.

'Lo haré' aseguró, mientras corría al encuentro de sus amigos, pero en medio del camino lo regresó a ver '¡Te escribiré, Neville!' le dijo, antes de subir al carruaje.

Ese era un Talvez.

Talvez ella lo quisiese. Talvez estuviese interesada en su persona, de la misma forma que lo estaba ella. Talvez...

Si, era un romántico, porque se despedía con gestos tontos, mientras el carruaje se alejaba y porque la palabra Talvez era muy románica.

Aun así, ella le había dado esperanzas.

Fin.

N/A: ¡Ya sé! No hubo besos, ni un te quiero o algo parecido, pero ¡Es Neville! Es nuestro dulce, tímido Neville, a quien uno le da ganas de abrazarlo hasta decir basta. Siempre lo he visto como un tranquilo y por ello como un romántico.

Bueno, ahí esta, se que esta corto, pero ¡Vamos! Es un Drabble, no un One-shot, además, lo hice pensando en tantas cosas y con el alma tenue...

¡Cuídense!

Y lo repito ¡Se aceptan Retos! Y ya saben cuales no...

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	9. Operación

¬Operación.

Reto: Lily/James pedido por catorcchp

'Ahí viene' murmuró su mejor amigo, mientras se volvían a ocultar por el pasillo.

'¿Listos?' observó al corredor donde estaba uno de ellos '¿Bajito?'

'Listo'

'¿Cabellera?'

'¡Listo, mi señor Lentillo!'

'¿Poste?'

'Solo hago esto, porque lo creo necesario' susurró, mientras se ponía en su lugar 'Además de que tus apodos son idiotas'

'Luces… cámara... ¡Que inicie la operación!'

- - - -

'Evans… de verdad, no suelo apoyar a Potter-patas-largas en estas cosas, pero… estas avanzando' le comentó su compañera de Estudios Muggles, Sarah, quien por fin la había alcanzado.

'¿Avanzando? ¡Ni que hubiera tenido un problema!' dice algo molesta, mientras curvaba por un corredor 'Mira Dux, comprende algo… James es un prepotente que solo dice ayudarme para que salga con él'

'Evans…tienes un problema con el cigarrillo' le dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra.

'¿Qué? ¡No! Solo fumo uno por semana'

'Porque Potter-patas-largas te esconde las cosas. Porque te quita los tabacos. Porque te mantiene entretenida. Porque se roba los chocolates de Lupo-Lupin para dártelos a ti y así, cada vez que estas nerviosa comas uno'

'Supongo… Esta bien… necesito algo que me distraiga del todo y así no pensar en fumar ¿Feliz?'

La chica le sonrió encantada.

'¡Mucho! Sabes que no apoyo el cigarrillo, me marea'

Ambas dieron un paso más y todo fue como cámara lenta. Lily y Sarah tropezaron con una cuerda en el suelo y frente a la pelirroja estaba James con los brazos bien abiertos, esperándola. Obviamente al tropezar hizo que cayera hacia delante, directamente a los brazos del chico, quien la atrapó con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Sarah, que se suponía que no debía estar ahí, también fue lanzada hacia delante, pero como ella caminaba con más fuerza, salió volando.

'¡Sarita!' de inmediato se vio atrapada por Sirius, quien terminó sentado en el suelo, con ella sobre él.

Lily sintió los brazos protectores que la estrechaban contra él.

'Elige' le murmuró el moreno.

'¿Qué?' susurró ella.

'El cigarrillo o yo, Lily' la tomó del rostro, podía ver que esa maldad con los demás, ese lado cruel de él solo era una protección ¿Una mascara? Tal vez… pero ahí tenía alguien tierno, alguien dulce, alguien que quería su bien.

Sarah parpadeó un par de veces.

'¡Gracias Sirius-ciruela!' dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y vio una mano que se tendía para ayudarla '¡Lupo-Lupin!'

'Venga Sarah, levántate que se te alzó la falda' dijo el castaño sonrojado.

'Gracias, cariño' le dio un liego beso en la mejilla.

¡La había besado! Tan dulcemente, el contacto de sus labios haciendo esa ligera presión sobre los suyos, una de sus manos tocando su cabello rojizo. Ternura. Casi absurda la forma en que temía que se rompiera. El aroma masculino la invadió, como movía su rostro ligeramente para atrapar sus labios mejor y abrazarla.

'Tú' murmuró bajito, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él 'si me la pones así… tú' aseguró Lily.

'Creo que hacemos mal tercio' murmuró Sarah a Peter, Sirius y Remus.

'Mejor vamos, mi Sarita' aconsejó el pelinegro, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

'Yo voy por mi novia' comentó el más bajito partiendo por otra dirección.

'¿Sarah?'

'¿Si, Lupo?' preguntó esta observándolo.

'Arréglate la falda, se te ve aun las bragas' susurró apenado.

'¡Oh, vamos, Lupo-Lupin!' comentó ella divertida, mientras se arreglaba la falda 'tú me vas visto todo ¡No te sonrojes!'

Fin

Notas de Autora: Perdón por el retraso es que… ¡Estoy en nuevo colegio! Y por fin me acoplé al problema de horario y todo ¡Además! Me robaron mi cuaderno donde tenía dos fic's cortos más, así que ruego disculpas.

¿Les gusto?

Ahí me dicen, ahora estaré más rápida escribiendo.

Ya saben, se aceptan retos.


	10. Idiota

Idiota

Reto: Remus con Lily de AgataBlack, a las espaldas de James

Una mirada tan profunda, tan intenta que no puedo evitar devorarla, pero solo esa mirada, no más. No sería capaz de llegar más lejos que eso. Ese cabello de puro fuego, tan sensual y suave a mi tacto.

'¿Remus, puedes cuidar de Lily mientras voy por unas cosas del bebe?' regresé a ver a mi leal amigo, quien ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

'Por supuesto' la señora de Potter me observa divertida y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

'James ¡Asustas a Remus! Estoy embarazada, no enferma' comentó esta, mientras se dirigía a la cocina 'Ahora te vas sin beso de despedida, mal esposo'

'Demonios…' retomé mi atención en James 'Es que antes era de broma y yo podía ir y besarla' ya quisiera hacer yo eso… 'pero en su estado, cuando dice algo o le haces caso o te tira lo primero que encuentra y si tiene varita, te lanza un _Crucio _que te dolerá de por vida' abro los ojos admirado, no podía ser…

'No te creo' James asintió y pude notar que hablaba de verdad 'Pobre… pero solo faltan dos meses para que de a luz, así que tú tranquilo'

'Si, claro… como a ti no te amenaza' se me acerca y me observa seriamente 'Si te dice que hagas algo, te lo recomiendo, hazlo o tírate al suelo y rueda' no puedo evitar reír y el medio en serio, medio en broma dice antes de cerrar la puerta 'Hablo de verdad'

'Remus, ven acá por favor' Claro que no debería hacerle caso a mi amigo, pero prefiero apresurarme y no hacerla esperar.

Esta amasando galletas, costumbre que nunca tuvo, es algo gracioso verla así, con una barriga tan grande y a la vez observarla tan hermosa.

'Dime, Lily'

'Ayúdame amasando esto, por favor' la verdad es que se ha excedido en algo con la cantidad de masa, supongo que luego tendrá mucha hambre.

Inmediatamente voy junto a ella, me lavo las manos e introduzco los dedos en la masa fría y flexible.

Estoy tan cerca que su aroma me invade del todo, siento el liego roce de sus dedos cerca de los míos, la regreso a ver con cautela y noto que tiene los ojos cerrados y respira por su boca.

La tengo tan cerca que podría besarla. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, tan deseosa de ser tocada

¡Pero que estoy diciendo!

¡Por Merlín, es la esposa de James! ¡Mi amiga!

'Remus…' el ángel más hermoso jamás visto

'¿Si?' me observa de una forma extraña.

'No quiero que… mal interpretes…' murmura, mientras sus dedos acarician mis manos 'pero… las mujeres embarazadas… tu entiendes ¿No?' yo no me muevo o por lo menos mi rostro no lo hace, porque mis dedos acarician los suyos y la masa se desliza por nuestra piel 'Nosotras… necesitamos… con urgencia' la veo acercarse, su voz es casi un susurro 'cariño'

No puedo ni contestarle, sus labios están sobre los míos y con una pasión que me hace recordar que tiene razón. Las mujeres embarazadas suelen… suelen… "necesitar cariño" por las hormonas.

'Lily' logro murmurar, no logro tocarla, ya que sus manos están aun entre la masa de las galletas y mis dedos.

Ella se apega más a mi, es una sensación que no puedo perdonarme disfrutar. Tiene los labios deliciosos, carnosos y de un sabor único.

Ambos nos separamos al oír la puerta de entrada.

'¡Olvide el dinero!' grita mi amigo, yo observo a Lily y ella me sonríe ligeramente.

'Perdón' murmura como una niña y se ve aun más hermosa 'siempre me has gustado, Remus… pero amo a James'

'Yo también' susurro y ella abre los ojos admira 'Soy un idiota' me excuso 'quiero decir que tú también me gustas, pero opino igual que tú'

'Y mis hormonas…' me dice sonrojada.

'Y las mías' le aseguro para hacerla reír, pero ella solo me observa divertida.

Me alejo de ella todo lo que puedo y me lavo las manos, mientras oigo los pasos de mi amigo hacia la cocina '¿James?'

'¿Si?'

'Yo voy a comprar las cosas para Harry, Lily te necesita…' lo regreso a ver y le quito el dinero 'lo más pronto posible'

'¿Por qué?' pregunta asustado, observando a su sonrojada mujer.

'Nada grave' voy saliendo y no puedo evitar relamerme los labios 'Disfrutarás, descuida' cuando llego a la puerta, puedo escuchar perfectamente como mi amigo es atrapado contra el mesón de la cocina y sus risas pícaras.

Salgo de su casa. Si hubiera hecho que James se fuera y me dejara a solas con Lily, sería yo el que estuviera atrapado.

'Soy un idiota' me digo, no muy seguro si es por lo que desperdicie o por corresponder aquel suculento beso 'Aun así, soy un idiota'

Fin

N/A: ¿Les dije o no que iba a subir pronto otro reto? ¡Ven que cumplo!

Espero que este les guste mucho.

Nos leemos

C.V.


	11. Ninguno

Ninguno

Reto: Un fic Andrómeda con Sirius pedido por Paddy Black y LunaLoonyLovegood

La casona esta repleta de esos magos. La asquerosa casona estaba asquerosamente repleta de esos asquerosos magos y brujas. Sus risas burlescas, sus voces crueles y su caminar mataban la poca alegría que tenían ambos en su interior. Eran como dementores con cuerpos y a veces hasta más asquerosos.

'¡Andrómeda!' esa era la voz de su hermana Bellatrix, que de seguro estaba preocupada de que hubiera dejado a su prometido solo '¡Andrómeda!' volvió a escucharla.

La joven suspiró resignada, mientras observaba a su joven primo, quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación.

'Sirius… hazte a un lado, me están llamando' le dijo con la voz más tranquila que las copas de más de alcohol le permitían.

'No… ¿No quieres estar con Carrows, verdad?' le dijo este, sin moverse ¿Quién le había dado de ingerir alcohol a un jovencito de 12 años, por Merlín?

'Mira… lo que haga o no con Alecto es cuestión mía, Sirius' le cortó intentando recuperar su compostura 'tengo 19 años, soy mayor de edad y se lo que debo hacer y que no'

'¡Exacto! Sabes que hacer… por ello subiste con una botella de vino de manzana –por cierto, mi favorito- a mi habitación' le dijo con ese tono de voz picaresco que tanto le divertía 'No estas con él, estas con tu primo favorito'

No pudo evitar romper en risas al escucharlo ¡Este chico si que tenía ego! Bueno, apuesto lo era, se notaba a distancia, pero hasta su ego debía crecerse más apuesto que él.

'No debería alcoholizar a un niño…' murmuró como para si misma, sabiendo perfectamente como le molestaba a su primo que le digiera así 'ven Sirius, siéntate junto a mi, antes de que mi prometido, mi madre o Bella lancen un hechizo de rastreo'

Él se rió esta vez, dando tumbos hasta lograr tirarse en la cama boca arriba y observando el techo. Andrómeda lo imitó casi enseguida y ambos guardaron por unos segundos silencios y luego se partieron en risa. Ella se sentó un segundo y desordenó los cabellos negros de su primo, mientras el se quejaba del "maltrato" recibido.

'Oh Sirius… desearía regresar a tu edad' le comentó, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y daba otro trago del licor dulzón.

'Este… Andrómeda… tienes siete años más que yo… no exageras ¿Un poquito?' le dijo, mientras él también tocaba las mejillas suaves de su prima favorita.

'Pero sigues siendo un niño… ese es mi punto…' lo vio arquear la ceja y supo que pocas se resistían a eso.

'¿Niño, eh?' levantó su rostro y pegó sus labios embriagados a los de ella por unos segundos, antes de dejarse caer otra vez a la cama y sonreír al verla en ese estado entre divertida y admirada '¿Sigo siendo un niño?'

'Estas loco, Sirius' se limitó a decirle, pero por alguna razón el alcohol la hizo inclinarse sobre él y volverlo a besar.

"Es un niño"

Juntó sus labios a los de él, hasta que se entreabrieron en búsqueda de un tacto entre estos.

"Es tu primo"

Ella también abrió los labios lentamente y saboreó el vino en los labios de Sirius, pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios e inclinar más su rostro.

"Es tu sangre"

Lentamente pegó su pecho a él, mientras las manos varoniles y a la vez jóvenes, daban contacto con su espalda, atrayéndola más al calor que había entre sus cuerpos.

"Es Sirius"

Sintió la lengua de él entrar en su boca y sin comprenderse del todo intentó hundirse más contra su cuerpo, se apegó todo lo que pudo y correspondió aquel beso, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el cuello de este.

"Es Sirius y besa como ninguno"

'¡Andrómeda!' esta se alejó al sentir los golpes en la puerta y su primo también se levantó de un brinco '¡Andrómeda!' la joven observó a su primo, quien le decía con la mirada que no hablara, para tener más tiempo juntos, ella apretó sus labios y sintió esa vibración que la recorrió por completo "¡Es solo un niño!"

'Aquí estoy Bellatrix' sin poder observarlo se levantó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió, descubriendo a una enfadada Black.

'Debí suponer que estabas aquí, tu prometido…' inició.

'Ya lo sé… y ya bajo…'

'Andrómeda, desearía recordarte que él es un factor…'

'Muy importante y por ello debo ser suya, lo sé' empujó a su hermana afuera 'dame un minuto' le rogó, cerrando la puerta 'Sirius' rogó.

'¿Por qué?' murmuró.

'Hay un chico que me gusta… es hijo de muggles y me fugaré con él… necesito saber si me apoyas porque si no es así… me quedaré… me quedaré contigo… con ellos… con todo esto'

El joven la observó seriamente y suspiró resignado.

'¿Lo amas?' ella asintió 'te apoyo, Andrómeda, te apoyo' le dijo abatido.

'¿Sirius?' este la vio abrir la puerta y caminar a la salida sin darle las espaldas 'gracias… eres mi primo favorito' eso le dolió escuchar esa palabra por primera vez ¿Después de besarlo debía decirla? 'Te amo' le dijo sin voz y cerró la puerta.

Tal vez eran palabras filiares, un simbolismo del cariño que sentía hacia él.

'También eres mi prima favorita' le dijo a la nada, cerrando los ojos y relamiéndose los labios a cada trago del vino que había sobrado.

Él, al parecer, era un traidor desde el inicio, un traidor de toda su familia y ella también lo era, lo sería y seguiría siendo.

N/A: Bueno… otra vez me demoro mucho… ya he perdido muchos lectores del inicio ¡Y como no hacerlo! Si es que me demoro siglos…pero espero no volverlo ha hacer… estoy en vacaciones, lo mínimo que debo hacer es no demorarme ¿No?

Ahí me dicen si les gusta, ya saben, se aceptan retos, pero en los otros capis dicen las cláusulas ¡Eh!

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	12. Maldita

Maldita

Reto: Luna/Draco. Amistad. De AgataBlack.

Maldita neblina.

Maldito colegio.

Maldito frío.

Maldito lago.

Esperen…

¿Dónde rayos estaba el lago?

Draco Malfoy se detuvo un segundo, buscando orientación, no hace mucho había salido del castillo para alejarse de sus compañeros. Malditas lapas verdes, hasta él se cansaba de sus estupideces. Todos eran estúpidos ¿Nadie podía pensar por si mismo? A este paso, estaba seguro que si decía "Salten" los muy idiotas gritarían "¿Qué tan alto, señor?". Al inicio puede parecer aquello interesante, nadie podía negarlo, pero con el tiempo, es realmente cansado, estúpido y aburrido. Estúpidos, todos eran estúpidos y la estúpida de Pansy, que era la única que tenía agallas hasta para meter la pata, la muy estúpida estaba en la enfermería, por "problemas femeninos", estúpidos problemas femeninos, estúpida Pansy que no se aguanta ¿Qué tan duro puede ser? Ni que estuviese embarazada ¡Por favor! Tanto ruido por nada ¡Que estúpida!

'Mejor que se caiga en castillo encima y mate a todos esos idiotas' masculló, mientras buscaba el maldito lago para ubicarse.

'No digas eso' una voz de vaya alguien a saber donde, pero femenina le contestó y él dio un pequeño sobresalto ante el inesperado suceso.

'¿Ah?' murmuró el rubio.

'Que no deberías hacer eso, podrían morir muchos _mugglars verdes _–le aclaró esa voz.

"Lunática" pensó el Slytherin, mientras agudizaba su mirada. Maldita neblina que no dejaba ver nada.

El chico dio unos pasos más y su pie chocó con algo y se fue, con tan poca elegancia a abrazar el suelo y darle un buen beso. Estúpida rama, lo había hecho caer; regresó a ver y no había sido ninguna estúpida rama, sino una estúpida pierna de la lunática de Lovegood, que ni se inmuto.

Ahora podía ver bien, la extraña esa, estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en un árbol.

'¡Mira donde pones tus asquerosas piernas, Lunática!' le dijo molesto, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y se limpiaba el rostro 'La próxima vez te mataré' siseó irritado.

'¡Oh! No creo que puedas hacer eso, Draco' dijo ella tranquila, separando su mirada de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

Él la observó extrañado, pero sin darle importancia, después de todo, era la lunática esa.

'¿Quieres apostar, estúpida?' dijo, mientras se formaba una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

'No, no quiero, pero no podrías matarme porque los espíritus del bosque no te dejarían y morirías tú' dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras guardaba la revista en su bolso.

'¿Pero qué tan loca puedes estar?' murmuró él, ella se arrodilló y se acercó a gatas a él, que seguía en el suelo, sentado '¿Pero qué demo…' los labios de ella contra su mejilla le sorprendieron.

Luna Lovegood olía a hierva fresca y fresas.

Los labios de Luna Lovegood se sentían suaves y cálidos contra su rostro frío.

La sensación, tan rápido como duró, desapareció, observó esos grandes ojos de la chica mirarlo.

'Nos vemos mañana, Draco, tengo clases, me gustó conversar contigo'

Y tan… ella, se levantó sin más, dejando a un admirado Slytherin en el suelo y se retiró, mientras daba pequeños saltos en su gracioso trote.

'Niña rara' murmuró, mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano sobre la mejilla que había sido besada.

"Solo vendré para aclararle que no puede hacer eso" se dijo, mientras caminaba, a paso tranquilo, de regreso al castillo.

Fin

N/A: Y como siempre, me desaparezco meses, si, soy digna de ser retada, pero no dejo historias inconclusas, deben admitirlo, lo único que hago, es demorarme cumpliendo los retos ¡Yo les quiero mucho!

Nos leemos


	13. Durmiente

Durmiente.

Reto: por NenaOrion y Chicas pesadas

Aún las primeras luces de la mañana no alumbraban las calles, pocos transeúntes caminaban por ellas y el aire era frío, atrayendo sutilmente a las ideas de buscar calor en cualquier lugar, de la forma que mejor fuese.

Pero Luna Lovegood parecía un fotomontaje en ese paisaje, sentada en un banco de metal, pintado de verde. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, de tiras, sobre la mitad de sus muslos, una mujer preciosa y peculiar, con estampados de colores, a decir verdad, manchas de todo tipo, como si un bebe hubiese tomado sus colores favoritos y se hubiese puesto a pintar en la falda de ese vestido. Y a Luna no le importaba, ya siendo una mujer de casi veintisiete años, su estilo de vivir era considerado el de una aventurera aunque el solo ver su ropa, cualquiera pensaría que es una artista excéntrica.

'¡Lamento la demora!' la voz masculina y agitada, la hizo dar un brinco y levantarse 'No esperaba tu llamada' admitió, algo avergonzado.

'Descuida Ron' le dijo ella, mientras observaba al pelirrojo, que le pasaba una cabeza, ambas miradas se encontraron con cierta emoción 'y no esperaba que vinieses tan arreglado' le dijo, este se sonrojó un poco y la observó.

'Tú te ves muy bien' Luna le regaló una de esas sonrisas grandes, sinceras, divertidas, que arrugaban suavemente su nariz y le quitaban años de encima.

'Gracias' le tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por las calles vacías.

Al inicio la caminata era silenciosa, emocionante, rítmica, pero las facciones del pelirrojo se fueron neutralizando y su mirada se puso pensativa, casi perdida.

'No debería estar aquí, Luna…' murmuró, ella lo regresó a ver extrañada, inocente 'Si Rose se levanta y no me ve ahí, estaré en problemas'

'Eso no pasará, estarás con ella antes de que despierte… tal vez' la mirada acusadora del hombre la hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

'Luna…' le suplicó.

'Solo quiero que seas feliz' se paró frente a él y le tomó ambas manos y comenzó a caminar dando pequeños saltos hacia atrás, atrayéndolo, Ron solo rió al verla así.

'Pero Luna… no es como antes' intentó hacerla razonar.

'Solo un día, relájate, solo hoy ¿Si?' le pidió ella, volvió a ponerse junto a él 'Y tal vez no sea como antes, pero puede ser mejor, Ron'

'No es tan sencillo…' desvió la mirada, ella tomó su mentón e hizo que la mirara 'No digo que Rose no me haga feliz, no quiero que me mal interpretes. La amo y es mi felicidad, pero… a cambio perdí muchas libertades, como la que intentas regalarme ahora'

Ella lo guió por una calle pintoresca, rodeada de salones de té y cafeterías sofisticadas, estando muy cerca de su meta, apresuró el paso con emoción, parecía una niña saltando por los baches de la calle, jalándolo a revivir sus años de colegio o tal vez su niñez. Luna siempre tenía ese poder, producía ese hormigueo en el abdomen, la ligereza en el pecho y la sonrisa divertida sobre los labios.

'Por favor, confía ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?' pero por la mirada del hombre, al parecer, había muchas "peores cosas"

'Esto esta mal, yo no debería estar aquí, no debería estar contigo paseando…'

'¿Entonces dónde quieres estar conmigo?' le interrumpió la chica, con una sonrisa ingenua.

'Ese no es el punto, graciosa' le dijo muy serio Ron 'yo debería estar en casa, es mi turno para hacer el desayuno y debo tener todo listo para cuando Rose me busque con sus ojos adormilados' suspiró y observó el cielo.

'Que linda rutina' escuchó decir de la rubia.

'¿Eso fue sarcasmo?'

'¿Sarcasmo?' él se relajó, Luna no sabía usar el sarcasmo ni la ironía, estaba fuera de sus habilidades.

Al curvar por la última calle, Ron encontró una mirada chocolate, expectante y se soltó de Luna para ir a ella. Ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron, le acarició el cabello castaño y luego su mejilla suavemente.

'Buenos días' le dijo su esposa, antes de besarlo.

'¿Cómo esta Rose?' preguntó, la castaña señaló al cochecito de bebe y Ron asomó su cabeza y vio a la pequeña dormida aún.

'Luna, buenos días y gracias' ambas chicas se abrazaron.

'Hermione, descuida. Tú y Ron disfruten el día, yo cuidaré de la pequeña' le dijo la rubia cuando se separaron.

'Ya sabes como es este hombre, es demasiado consentidor con Rose y no la quiere dejar un segundo' susurró la castaña, como sí intentara que el pelirrojo no escuchara.

'Lo se, lo se' tomó las manos de ambos 'ustedes vayan, yo me llevo a la pequeña a casa, Rolf y yo veremos por la princesa Rose' la pareja sonrió, se despidieron de su amiga y luego de su hija, para caminar de regreso a la calle de las cafeterías y salones de té, al verlos alejarse, Luna miró a la bella durmiente 'Hoy es el aniversario de tus padres, es bueno que les des un descanso y ¿Quién sabe? De regalo te den otro hermanito' bromeó, mientras se llevaba.

N/A: Ahora tengo nuevos lectores, una crítica que se ha leído mis fics desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer, en este año, se ha hecho una gran crítica de la forma de escribir. Bueno, se me antojó actualizar un reto que tenía pendiente (tengo un montón). "Chicas Pesadas" querían un Ron y Luna que termine en Hermione, así que uní con el otro reto pedido y salió esto ¿Qué tal? Tal vez no era lo que querían, pero no estoy en mi época de fomentar los cuernos. Bueno, un beso a todos los que siguen leyendo, es un honor para mí escribir para ustedes.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	14. Tentempié

Tentempié.

Reto: de Sabriny7  
Pareja: Personaje original mío y Ginny Weasley.

No se podía quejar de su vida, no era como Hermione que le gustaba estudiar. No, a ella le gustaba jugar Quidditch y cuando se enteró que las Arpías de Holyhead la querían como buscadora en su equipo, no dudo ni un segundo. Y bueno, no dudo porque cierto tímido chico Potter no dio señales de abalanzarse a sus pies a decirle que se quede.

Él se lo perdía.

¿Y qué podía decir? Estaban cerca de la final, era toda una celebridad y nadie podía detener su fama. Además, junto a la cazadora, Sarah Dux, eran el dúo ganador en ese equipo.

Tal vez el egocentrismo en Quidditch era de familia.

Ginny esperaba su turno para la regadera, ahí adentro, había una hermosa mujer, que maldecía a cada cosa que mirase ¿Cómo explicarlo en sencillas palabras?

Sarah era atractiva, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos negros con unas pupilas grises únicas en el mundo, cabello negro hasta la cintura estrecha, unas piernas largas y resistentes y por sobre todo, unas curvas de muerte. En conclusión, tenía más pretendientes que copos de nieve un árbol en invierno, pero ella estaba comprometida con un vampiro y tenían una relación de atracción sexual y odio que todo el mundo conocía. Por ejemplo, el mal humor de ese momento era porque el idiota de Silvio Sly (su prometido), le pareció "divertido detalle" lanzar fuegos pirotécnicos con el nombre de la Sarah y abajo un "Propiedad del vampiro más sexy".

La puerta se abrió y el cuerpo desnudo y brillante de su amiga se encaró con el suyo.

'Solo dime ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo, Ginny?' le escuchó decir, mientras le quitaba la toalla que cubría el cuerpo a la pelirroja y se cubría ella con esta.

'Simple: es inmortal' le recordó divertida, mientras se abría paso para abrir un poco más el agua fría, su compañera de equipo tenía la manía de usar solo el agua caliente a temperatura: cocinar.

'¿Sabes Ginny? Tú si que eres preciosa' la menor de los Weasley se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al ver la mirada pícara de Sarah 'Mira nada más, una carita de niña inocente que da ganas de pervertir, tu cabello pelirrojo, lacio, precioso, sobre los hombros y tu cuerpo delgado, lleno de pecas, esos ojitos de chocolate y caramelo. Sí eres como una muñeca, un cuerpo de niña inocente que da ganas de corromper' se lanzó sobre esta y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras apretaba sus pechos desarrollados, ocultos por la toalla, contra la espalda de esta '¡Hay Ginny! Allá afuera hay lobos pervertidos, te van a comer, mi pequeña pelirroja natural' le dijo lo último con picardía, mirando hacia la zona sur de la pobre y colorada muchacha.

'¡Ya Sarah!' se logró soltar y ambas rieron, pero Ginny seguía sonrojada a muerte 'Nadie me va a pervertir, tú ya lo haces' se metió en la regadera y cerró la puerta en la cara de su amiga.

'¿No quieres que te enjabone la espalda?' le escuchó bromear a la pelinegra.

'No gracias, mejor ve saliendo y yo te alcanzo para la fiesta' le dijo bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos.

Su compañera estaba realmente loca.

'¡Vale!' esperó unos minutos hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Por fin, sola…

El agua caliente calmaba su cuerpo adolorida, en especial sus brazos, que soportaban toda la presión, comenzó a enjabonarse, mientras intentaba olvidarse de las locuras de su amiga. Aún podía recordar el escándalo que se armó por un fotógrafo loco que les había tomado una foto a las dos en uno de los abrazos descarados de Sarah. Por un mes se corrió el chisme que ambas eran amantes en secreto, pero a falta de pruebas y poco interés puesto en ambas, se negó aquella mentira.

Ginny salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de seguro era una de sus compañeras que había olvidado algo, le quitó importancia dándole las espaldas a la puerta, como si así se separase de esa realidad y podía concentrarse en su imaginación, en donde recibía un masaje de cinco estrellas.

La puerta de la regadera se abrió silenciosamente, el vapor no dejaba ver bien quien estaba afuera o quien estaba dentro y con todo, la pelirroja no escuchó, pero si pudo sentir el cuerpo desnudo que se abrazó a ella. Y era un cuerpo masculino en "acción", podía sentirlo entre sus muslos. Abrió los ojos e intentó gritar, pero unos labios ávidos comenzaron a besar su cuello y a lamerlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las manos en su cintura subieron a sus pechos.

'Así que esta era la forma de tenerte tranquila, Sarah' le escuchó murmurarle al oído, Ginny se logró soltar del agarre y girarse.

'¡Silvio!'

'¿Ginny?'

Frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, se encontraba el prometido de su amiga. Un vampiro completamente apuesto, piel pálida, delgado, más alto que ella, con sus cabellos negros sueltos, mechones cortos sobre su rostro y el resto ligeramente ondulados por la humedad en su cuello, usualmente llevaba una coleta pequeña, pero podía asegurar que se veía mejor así; de ojos escarlata, mirada aguda y gestos casi felinos, avaros, crueles y seductores, un cuerpo esculpido suavemente en músculos y completamente masculino y mucho más bajo el agua.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces, ese vampiro era más bueno que el pan y no se salía de la ducha, solo la miraba… corrección, la devoraba con la mirada.

'No sabía que te gustaba, Ginevra' le escuchó decir mientras se acercaba a esta.

'¿Qué?' comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, pero terminó rápidamente contra la pared fría, soltó un gemido al sentir la fría loza que cubría la pared contra su piel cálida.

'Puedo escuchar el palpitar de tu cuerpo, como tu corazón y otras partes laten con fuerza y tus ojos… tus ojos pequeña mía, no dejan de mirarme' terminó de acercarse a ella, puso sus manos a cada costado del rostro de Ginny.

'Silvio, por favor, sal de aquí' le pidió agitada, la distancia entre ambos se acortaba y podía sentir, otra vez, ese rose entre sus muslos.

'No creo que eso sea lo que quieres' apretó su cuerpo contra ella y lamió su cuello.

'Silvio, por favor' suplicó.

'Suplica lo que quieras, deberías saber que con un cuerpo así, tientas más a los depredadores'

'Pero Sarah…' intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que era obvio que su cuerpo no lo estaba haciendo, sino que buscaba continuar en contacto con él.

'Voy a corromper cada parte de tu ser, Ginevra'

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon bajo el agua, lo siguiente fue golpeteos contra la pared, sonidos inteligibles y gritos ahogados, ocultos. La pequeña presa pelirroja perdió el control, aquel encuentro sería, realmente, uno para recordar para toda su vida, pero el encuentro más secreto. Cuando todo terminó, solo pudo calmar una cosa su conciencia: Sarah aún no amaba a Silvio, no había echo nada realmente malo. Y si era sincera consigo misma, había sido seducida por todo él. Un encuentro deleitante y perverso.

El primero y el último.

Y con respecto al vampiro, siempre recordaría que las pelirrojas naturales son un buen tentempié.

N/A: No me maten, no me maten, no me maten. Tienen que ver el lado positivo de esto y es que actualicé rápido. Y si quieren quejarse, vayan donde Sabry y le dicen que no me ponga retos así.

¡Quien no sepa quien es Silvio es un inculto! Mentira, bromeo, algunos puede que lo recuerden, es un personaje muy adorado de años atrás en mi fic "Intrusos en el Corazón".

¿Retos? Por favor, será un honor escribirlos.

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	15. Chocolate

Chocolate

Reto: de Sabriny7

Pareja: Remus/Ginny

Requisito: A Remus le gusta el chocolate, por ende, le gustan los ojos chocolate de la pelirroja

Las vacaciones forzadas en la ancestral casa de los Black, no eran algo que fuese clasificado como divertido. Y esa noche tenía descanso, así que se había recostado en uno de esos sillones viejos, mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

Por lo que estaba enterada, Sirius se había llevado a Remus a "un respiro", así que podían volver en cualquier momento.

'Es decir, en el momento en que Remus logre convencer a Sirius' murmuró para si, divertida.

Abrió un poco más el chocolate y atrapó entre sus labios una parte de la barra, sin romperla, le comenzó a dar lamidas.

Aquello era el paraíso, si se olvidaba donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y escuchó las risillas de los dos fiesteros. Al parecer Remus había bebido y no estaba en su sano juicio, posiblemente su amigo había usado un truco sucio para darle alcohol.

'Calla Sirius, que todo es tu culpa' amenazó el castaño, mientras ingresaban a la sala donde Ginny estaba, la cual se encogió un poco en su lugar, para ocultarse y rogando que no la vieran.

'¿Mi culpa? La chica Dux estaba servida en bandeja de plata. Y su gemela, con un poco de licor más, también ¿Eso te parece malo?'

'Ahora parece una niña, no ha envejecido nada, Sirius, parecíamos unos pedofílicos' la pelirroja sintió que se acercaban más a donde se encontraba ella, pero al parecer no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

'¿Y no lo serás? Mira que las adolescentes de hoy en día, son muy atracti… ¡Auch! Que burro que eres, Remus' la pelirroja aguantó la risa, al parecer su antiguo profesor le había dado un golpe a su amigo.

'Cállate' susurró 'Acá esta Ginny… parece dormida y tus escándalos la van a despertar' se puso rígida al escuchar su nombre y prefirió fingir que realmente estaba en el quinto sueño.

'Por ejemplo, Ginny,'continuó el pelinegro, como si nada 'tan pequeñita y tiene una carita que me recuerda a una de mis ex novias, a Dana, y me encantaba hacerla sonrojar. Ni te digo, al ver a esta pequeña a mi… ¡Auch! ¡Remus!' masculló molesto '¿Agarraste costumbre o qué? Ya vas a ver, me voy a vengar…'

'Siirus' le retó 'es una niña y tú ya andas pensando perversiones. Ginny es muy linda y dulce como para tus cochinadas' la chica luchó por no sonrojarse, no había esperado que se pusieran hablar de ella y de esa forma.

El sonido de unas botellas le indicó que habían traído licor a la casa. Claramente los dos, bebieron largos tragos antes de continuar su charla.

'Yo me voy a dormir' anunció Sirius después de un rato 'luego no se como subir las gradas y me retan si hago ruido'

'Yo ya subo, me quedaré ordenando lo que desordenamos' le dijo Remus. Y mientras escuchó como el hombre subía las gradas, Ginny supo perfectamente que su antiguo profesor se había sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el sillón donde estaba ella 'No le hagas caso a Sirius, él sabe que lo mato si te toca un pelo' sintió la mano áspera en contacto con su mejilla 'Ese chocolate se ve delicioso' la pelirroja se paralizó al sentir el aroma a licor contra su rostro, él estaba muy cerca 'en especial para que te durmieras con el chocolate en la boca. Realmente espero que no te moleste, que coma un poco' y sintió como mordía la barra cerca de su boca, sus labios temblaron 'Y perdón por esto' lo escuchó decir.

Todo fue rápido, le retiró la barra de la boca y sintió la lengua cálida y atrevida contra sus labios, luego el contacto de los labios masculinos, tan cálidos y un beso… Oh ese beso que sabía a gloria y a licor, también a chocolate y a tantas cosas. Ginny luchó por no moverse, pero aquel hombre besaba muy bien, toda su piel se puso erizada y el sabor masculino se filtró entre sus labios. Lentamente lo sintió separarse.

'No puede ser…' lo escuchó lamentarse, apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho de ella y acurrucándose un poco 'toda la culpa es de Sirius, él se puso ha hablar de ti así… y el chocolate… y Dux…Oh Ginny' ella abrió los ojos suavemente, sin poder esperar más y lo encontró mirándola. En lugar de cualquier expectativa, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto 'tus ojos son como chocolate' le dijo con voz adormilado y cayó dormido.

Ginny acarició el cabello del hombre y sonrió suavemente.

'Y los tuyos son como miel…' murmuró.

Fin

N/A: No es la gran cosa, pero ya pagué mi deuda con Sabriny7 (ahora me falta que pida otro reto… ahora resulta que le acabo de dar una idea… o a sus personajes).

Bueno, ya sabe, se aceptan críticas, retos y todo eso.

_**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada, color verde y comienza con "Review".  
¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra! Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**_

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	16. Corre

Corre.

Reto: angel in the heaven

Pareja: Snape/Lily puramente amistad

'¡Corre!' le escuchó por quinta vez, como si eso hiciera que fuese más rápido, pero no podía más, estaba sujeta a su mano como se sujetaría un ahogado a una tabla salvavidas.

'No puedo más' suplicó, sentía que se tropezaría en cualquier momento y caería. No quería caer, sería algo estúpido, quedaría como una cobarde 'Por favor... descansemos un momento...' pero si se detenían ambos no sería cobardía, sería una parada estratégica.

'¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?' la regresó a ver y tuvo que apartar unos cabellos negros que se interpusieron en su campo de visión 'Lily, nos están persiguiendo, no podemos detenernos'

'Pero...' hizo un pequeño mohín con sus labios y su acompañante tuvo que suspirar, buscó con la mirada rápidamente y notó el cobertizo cercano, la llevó ahí y abrió la puerta, entraron entre las penumbras y polvo y cerró la puerta atrás de él.

'¿Feliz?' dijo molesto, mientras veía por una rendija si quien los perseguía los había visto.

'Realmente no...' apoyó su mano sobre su pecho agitado, que le dolía con fuerza, su corazón galopaba como nunca en su vida y sentía fuertes punzadas en su costado.

'Debimos seguir corriendo... a un lugar público donde pudiéramos perderla' masculló, desesperado al no ver rastro de nadie, ya debía haber pasado de largo por su campo de visión.

'Severus... tómate un respiro' apoyo su mano sobre el brazo masculino y este se removió inquieto.

'No. Por lo menos no mientras no sepa si estamos seguros' la regresó a ver por un segundo, casi fulminándola con la mirada, ella se hizo para atrás un par de pasos y se tropezó con unos trastos que hicieron un pequeño ruido metálico '¡Lily!' gruñó, ubicó sus manos sobre los hombros delgados e hizo que se separa de esas cosas '¿Puedes quedarte quieta un segundo?'

'Perdón...' bajó la mirada, cerró su mano, arrugando su blusa sobre su pecho, se sentía como una tonta, no podía ser posible que hubiese metido en ello a Severus 'Deberías irte, me busca a mí, no a ti. Perdón por todo esto' repitió.

'Oye' levantó la mirada, él observaba por el pequeño espacio que permitía el lujo de mirar al exterior 'No pidas perdón, no es tu culpa' notó como la miraba por apenas un segundo y retomaba su tarea vigilia 'Además... yo estoy donde quiero estar'

Ella sonrió, sabía que era lo mucho que podía aspirar en él como una forma de consuelo, se acercó a él para poder ver afuera, después de todo era su salvador, se sentía a gusto con él en momento así, rodeó el brazo masculino con sus brazos y lo sintió tenso. Lo sabía, no le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero para ella era extraño y no podía evitar esas cosas.

'No la veo' le escuchó, con un tono lejano, como si estuviese en otro mundo, ella levantó la mirada y abrió los labios para preguntarle algo pero la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

Lily dejó escapar un chillido, Severus se puso frente a ella, en un acto reflejo.

'¡Lily!' era inevitable, su hermana los había encontrado pese a todo, la otra niña de unos once años, fulminaba con su mirada al varón, mientras arrastraba a su hermana fuera de ese lugar 'Mamá te esta buscando ¡Se lo diré! Le diré que estabas con este raro'

'No, Petunia...' pidió, regresando a ver a su amigo, que salía a mala gana del lugar 'Adiós Severus...' le dijo en voz baja, se sentía mal de irse así.

'Adiós' le escuchó a la par.

'¡Mañana nos veremos!' le prometió la pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa, como respuesta, pudo atisbar algo similar a una sonrisa y la mirada de odio de su hermana.

Mañana sería otro día.

N/A: ¡Hola todo el mundo! A los tiempos por aquí, pero como ayer actualice El Elegido, subí un crossover de InuYasha y Ranma ½, me recordé que les debo muchos drabbles. Si algunos retos son de hace dos años (¿O eran tres?). Bueno, con las vacaciones que se acercan, podré actualizar por aquí más seguido.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" ¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra! Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	17. Anillo

Anillo

Reto: catorcc_hp y camilooza lunks

Pareja: Tonks y Remus

Realmente era gracioso, por lo menos, en ese momento. En el pasado se había negado a comprarle ese anillo porque le parecía una ridiculez, un artilugio muggle infantil, pero por fortuna ella había insistido lo suficiente para conseguirlo. Ahora se lo agradecía, le estaba llenando de un sentimiento burbujeante y cálido que no sentía hace mucho.

La metamorfomaga rumiaba, estaba de su mano pero ni siquiera lo miraba, muy astutamente se había amarrado una pañoleta a su cabello para que no notara de que humor estaba, ya que era fácil detectar sus impulsos por esa parte de ella que no controlaba realmente.

'¿Segura que no estás enojada?' repitió por tercera vez, luchando por manejar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba tan parecida a los viejos tiempos.

Ella solo lo observó de reojo y volteó el rostro de forma digna pero algo infantil. Sus labios hacían un puchero y caminaba más rápido de lo normal, casi marchando con furia, por lo que él tenía que apresurar el paso a la vez que aguantaba una carcajada; así contó hasta diez para no soltar ningún comentario burlón. El viejo merodeador sintió la chispa de la travesura y miró el anillo que se encontraba en el dedo de la joven, el cual en ese segundo estaba de un rojo casi tomate.

'Tonks… el anillo que me hiciste comprarte… ese de emociones esta rojo ¿Segura que no estás ni un poco enojada? En la caja decía que si se ponía rojo es que la persona estaba molesta' ella giró el rostro para ver su mano, al confirmar lo dicho y ver el rostro burlón de su acompañante, vibró de rabia y volvió a virar la cara, caminando con más fuerza. Él solo pudo aguantar en la garganta otra carcajada y fingiendo inocencia insistió 'Estas así desde que nos encontramos con Sarah ¿Paso algo mientras nosotros dos estábamos hablando y no me enteré?' ella se soltó de su mano y se cruzó de brazos, el anillo estaba al rojo vivo.

'¿Por qué habría de enojarme al verte con tu primera novia, la cual se colgó de tu cuello y gritaba _Lupo-Lupin_ besándote la cara y rememorando aquella vez que te animaste a visitarla en Sicilia y pasaron en el hotel de su familia? ¿Por qué habría de enojarme si ni me miraron mientras hablaban como si no existiera y por poco te olvidaste de presentarme? ¿Por qué habría de enojarme por todos sus recuerdos?' dijo sarcástica con una sonrisa forzada, esta vez fue él quien vibró aguantando la risa, en un arrebato que no pudo contener le desató la pañoleta y le observó con júbilo.

'¡Tu cabello esta del mismo color que el anillo!' y comenzó a reír abiertamente, tan fuerte, tan alto y con su alma que demoró un poco en sentir los golpes en su pecho, al abrir los ojos tenía una furiosa Tonks que daba chillidos y maldecía demasiado rápido como para entenderla, la risa era tal que cayó al suelo en medio de la vereda, abrazándose el estómago.

El carcajeo se detuvo a la par que dejaron de caer los golpes sobre él, se levantó rápidamente y corrió para alcanzarla y poder así abrazarla por atrás mientras ella luchaba por soltarse, al notar que Tonks ocultaba su rostro entre sus cabellos, la giró con cuidado y notó sus lágrimas y como solo la palabra _tonto_ se repetía en sus labios. La estrechó contra su pecho y besó su frente.

'Nunca, alguien había sentido celos por mí. De echo nunca pensé que alguien podría quererme así' ella levantó el rostro ya sin lágrimas.

'¿Por… eso te reías? ¿Por mis celos?' preguntó algo indignada por toda la escena que había hecho y por nada.

'Reía de felicidad' ella le acarició con su mano la forma de su rostro enternecida y olvidando que había deseado matarlo y él notó el anillo, color verde esmeralda '¿Estás feliz?' ella sonrió.

'Eso no deberías confirmarlo por un anillo' lo rodeó con sus brazos 'Entonces…' murmuró '¿No preferirías estar con Sarah?' murmuró con voz infantil.

'No' contestó seguro, con el júbilo y la sensación cálida que sentía por ella y se desbordaba sin controlarlo.

Aunque a veces huyera por no saber manejarlo, en ese momento se sentía como ese anillo que cambiaba de colores acorde a las emociones de la metamofomaga: Atado a ella.

Nota de Autora: Y así… me demoro para actualizar drablles, que colmo ¿No? Pero si ven subo otros fics, así que de vaga no estoy ¿Va? Gracias por sus retos y por seguir leyendo mis historias.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	18. Azul

Azul

Reto: darla asakura y CChiicasPesadaas

Pareja: Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall

Lo observó, distante, parecía extraviado aunque sonriera. Pero bueno, si era sincera, siempre sonreía de esa forma, aún en las más grandes dificultades. Aquel hombre demostraba una seguridad calmente que le hacía confiar en él. Más que eso, le hacía creer que en serio todo estaría bien. Y así era, todo había salido bien, como él se lo había jurado.

Tal vez era verdad y ella era igual a su querida madre, una mujer con un corazón entregado al amor, a pesar de cargar con la personalidad de su padre, un hombre justo y recto que disfrutaba de su trabajo.

Minerva removió los pergaminos de su escritorio y levantó la mirada una vez más, para volver a esa idea frustrante de verlo alejado de ella, a veces, juraba que le miraba, otras, se aseguraba que estaba alucinando y aquello no había ocurrido realmente. No importaba lo que se dijese, aún si se juraba con vehemencia dejar de mirarlo, rompía su palabra con la rapidez de un pestañeo. Ella estaba conciente que eso no se iba a detener, aún cuando se regañara y usara todo el razonamiento del que era, notablemente su mayor virtud, no se iba a detener y volvería a lanzar una mirada furtiva al hombre, esperando captar algo. Lo que fuese. Lo que fuese…

Minerva cerró los ojos un segundo… se volvería loca, eso era lo que iba a ocurrir. La mujer masajeó su entrecejo, frustrada. Realmente iba a llegar a un estado de demencia, de ansiedad, frustración… porque había días que simplemente no quería levantarse de su cama, se demoraba unos segundos en abrir los ojos, pensaba en mil excusas para no salir de su habitación, solo para evitar mirarlo. Otras veces se levantaba apresurada, feliz, intentaba ser… un poco femenina y luego se sentía tonta por hacer algo así y se retiraba el exceso de maquillaje, el cambio de peinado, lo que fuese, para volver a ser ella misma y correr a su encuentro, escuchando la voz de su razón, ahogada por su propia emoción.

Pero fuese como fuese, aún si iniciaba el día con deseos de que terminara pronto o si, al contrario, ansiaba cada segundo, al llegar a su encuentro, fingía que no ocurría nada y volvía a esa rutina que la estaba absorbiendo, lanzándole furtivas miradas que la hacían olvidar todo. Ese hombre iba a ser su perdición. En verdad, era digna hija de su madre, enamoradiza pero aún así, a diferencia de su madre, había llegado a un nivel mucho más crítico, porque era un amor imposible que rogaba que muriese, no tenía posibilidad.

Esta vez miró el despacho y suspiró, observando justo donde antes se hubiese posado Fawkes.

'Cobarde…' murmuró, frustrada, últimamente había agarrado esa costumbre, de desplazar toda su furia contra aquella ave, ausente y de la que nadie sabía que había ocurrido 'Ave noble… Ja…Claro, en realidad eres un cobarde ¡Un cobarde!' en el fondo sabía que deseaba hacer como ese fénix, volar lejos desde…

Volvió a buscar su mirada pero encontró el cuadro vacío, de seguro se había aburrido de quedarse ahí, junto a los otros cuadros de directores y se había ido a visitar otros personajes. Él siempre había bromeado lo interesante que debía ser ir de un cuadro a otro y que esa experiencia sería fabulosa vivirla en carne propia, poder, en verdad, entrar en un cuadro. Ahora él era eso… un cuadro en su despacho, que se movía, miraba, charlaba pero que estaba distante de ella. La mujer no se podía encariñar con el cuadro, era absurdo, pero eso no evitaba que cada día, verlo, aún si era solo en pintura y movimiento irreal, le recordase cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto lloraba por su muerte.

Él le había jurado que todo saldría bien y tuvo razón, todos estaban bien, excepto ella, deseaba hacer como Fawkes, irse lejos ya que él no estaba, pero no quería decepcionarlo, Hogwarts la necesitaba y se sentía orgullosa de ser directora, de seguir sus pasos en esa noble carrera.

Aunque cada día se sintiera como su madre, una enamoradiza. Aunque lanzara miradas furtivas a su cuadro y le hiciera perder la concentración. Aún el tiempo no curaba sus heridas.

Nota de Autora: ¡Como terminé de subir "No hay modo de fingir" quise seguir actualizándome! Este reto lo debía desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pero ya me igualé con los retos antiguos. Así que tengo unos nuevos interesantes por publicar. Ya saben ¿Tienen un reto? ¡Háganlo saber por review!

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y azul que dice "Review this Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**¡La lucha continúa para evitar la extinción!**


	19. Beso

Beso

Reto: Paniw  
Pareja: Lily Luna Potter/Sirius Black

Ahogó una risa ligeramente pícara, mientras se escabullía fuera de la habitación de Rose, no tenía que enterarse ¿No? Además, su prima estaba demasiado ocupada ganándose todos los honores para ser el próximo año Premio Anual, tardaría en regresar a su habitación y si lo hacía bien, no tendría que enterarse nunca que le había robado… No, robado no, pedido prestado (sin que ella supiera), su giratiempo ¿Qué podía hacer? En sus venas corría la sangre Weasley, era como su madre, una aventurera ¡Una gran aventurera! Logró escabullirse fuera de la Sala Común, apretando el objeto contra su pecho, era como una reliquia, bello y único. Después de la destrucción que hubo de los giratiempos en el Ministerio, años atrás, habían tardado en crearlos y pocos tenían el honor de usarlos. Rose se lo había ganado, por ser tan estudiosa y por el magnífico desempeño que su madre había hecho de este en su tiempo. A Lily no le molestaba eso, estaba orgullosa de Rose, pero, obviamente, le había parecido injusto que su prima no se lo prestara ni un rato ¡Ni que fuera a romperlo!

'¡Lily!' la chica se detuvo en seco, asustada, hasta que distinguió el cabello rojizo de Hugo acercarse, respiró tranquila por un eterno segundo y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó por el cuello, colgándose de él un poco '¡Pesas!' se quejó, aunque aún así, la sostuvo de la cintura.

'Tú que eres tan alto y yo tan pequeñita… no es mi culpa' murmuró ella, bromeando, mirando sobre el hombro del chico, la cadenita dorada, el reloj de forma peculiar.

'Eso no justifica que te cuelgues de mi' gruñó él, luchando porque ella se soltara, porque la chica ya había levantado los pies del suelo y lo forzaba a sostenerla para no caer los dos.

'¡Claro que si! ¿Quién te manda a ser tan alto, Hugo?' se rió y de a poco, se soltó de él. Su madre siempre decía que tal vez, ella y Ron se hubiesen llevado tan bien, si no hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Claro, Lily y Hugo se veían esporádicamente, tenían sus límites. Además ¿Cómo enojarse con su mejor compañero de juegos de todos los tiempos?

'Bueno ¿Lo tienes?' la chica asintió 'Andando' ella guardó el giratiempo en el bolsillo de su túnica y se encaminaron fuera de los terrenos, era la hora del descanso, muchos chicos paseaban por ahí y estaban seguros que no repararían en su existencia en lo más mínimo. Lily deslizaba sus dedos por las formas, el metal, el cristal del centro, se imaginaba las arenillas moverse, era demasiado emocionante '¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?' la chica reaccionó de sus cavilaciones, acaban de detenerse, podían ver el lago cerca de ellos, respiró hondo, sacando el giratiempo de su túnica y mirándolo, mientras llegaba a las orillas del agua.

'Quiero hacerlo' levanta el rostro 'Hugo, es una oportunidad que no puedo perder. Mi padre siempre habla de la abuela Lily, quiero conocerla, tal vez, conseguir algo de ella para dárselo, estoy segura que le pondría muy feliz'

'Pero no puedes decirle a nadie quien eres' le advirtió, enmarcando una ceja, Lily giró los ojos, con todo a Hugo se le daba bien hacerse el hermano mayor con ella.

'Señor, si señor' respondió, imitando un saludo militar que lo frustró más, logrando que ella se riera 'Bien, ahora no me desconcentres'

Y comenzó, tenía que rodearse con esa cadena y comenzar a girar el aparato, lo cual le tomaría demasiado tiempo, lo sabía, por suerte podía seguir bien la cuenta y sabía que Hugo también lo estaba haciendo, que usaba toda su concentración para que no terminara en un mal momento, tenía la respiración ahogada, pero acorde pasaba el tiempo, tenía que respirar, continuar, aunque lo hacía demasiado pausada, no quería cometer ningún error.

'Ya' murmuró Hugo y ella asintió, habían llevado bien la cuenta, dejó de darle vueltas y aplastó el pequeño botón, sintió un vértigo comparado a cuando volaba como cazadora en los partidos, su boca apenas dejó escapar un grito y perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos, cuando abrió los ojos, parecía que todo seguía igual y nada había cambiado, se tambaleó como pudo y miró a su alrededor. El lago, los terrenos, no estaba Hugo, pero eso no podía decirle nada, miró a cada lado, buscando lo que fuese ¿Sería tan raro preguntar en que año estaban?

'¡Sirius-ciruela! ¡Ven acá!' la chica regresó a ver sobre su hombro, esperando encontrarse con su hermano, tal vez lo había echo mal, después de todo y posiblemente apenas había retrocedido lo justo para ver a su hermano aún en Hogwarts, aunque no recordaba que alguna chica le dijera "ciruela".

'Lo siento bonita' pero lo que vio, fue un manchón pasar junto a ella, desequilibrándola un poco, ese manchón le había hablado, eufórico, al pasar junto a Lily, riendo con ánimo. Cuando quiso verlo mejor, sintió alguien estrellarse contra ella, directo y botándola al suelo.

'¡Sirius-ciruela!' gritó la chica (ahora sabía que era una chica) que estaba sobre ella, Lily se movió de un lado a otro, intentando salir de lo que sea que le ahoga, tocó donde pudo y notó algo blando y suave a sus costados, lo apretó, se estaba asfixiando y la chica sobre ella dio un respingón y se separó, tapándose los pechos, alarmada '¡Oye! Porque seas bonita no te voy a dejar tocarme de gratis' le dijo, bromeando.

Lily se sonrojó hasta las raíces al darse cuenta que había sido, la chica se había caído sobre ella, poniéndole directamente los senos encima y la menor de los Potter no vio nada más lógico que tocarla para saber que eran. Pobre chica.

'Lo siento. No sabia ¡Lo juro!' se defendió, la chica se rió tranquila y Lily reparó en que era bonita, demasiado bonita, más alta que ella, de cabellos negros y lacios, cayéndole sobre la espalda, rostro pálido, parecía una vampira, solo que radiante y llena de vida, sus ojos eran negros y sus peculiares pupilas grises, se quedó abstraída al verlas.

'¡Sirius-ciruela! ¡Damisela en peligro!' gritó la chica y luego la miró 'Soy Sarah, no te había visto por aquí y créeme, tengo buena memoria para las pelirrojas. Pero antes que comiencen las feas miradas, soy solo la mejor amiga de Sirius, nada de sexo' lo dijo tan tranquila, con tal inocencia, que Lily fue la que se sintió avergonzada.

'Ah… es que…' no había analizado eso ¿Y ahora que respondía?

'¿Qué pasó?' una voz a sus espaldas, le hizo ponerse tensa, temerosa de mirar hacia atrás '¿Es Crob?' preguntó, esa voz sonaba extrañado, acusador.

'Claro que no es Dana' le regañó Sarah, levantándose y tomando de las manos a Lily para que se levantara 'Dana tiene rizos ¿Ves?' giró a la chica para que mirara a quien hacía las preguntas 'No es Dana'

'Oh…' murmuraron ambos a la vez, Lily se quedó congelada un segundo, al igual que Sirius ¿Era Sirius Black? ¿Era el padrino de su padre? Respiró agitada y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El cabello negro, algo largo, los ojos grises, intensos, el rostro cuadrado, masculino pero ligeramente andrógino, juvenil. Lily sintió que le temblaban las rodillas ¿Ese era? ¿Era ese?

'¿Sirius Black?' murmuró y el chico parpadeó extrañado y le sonrió con ánimo.

'El mismo que viste y calza' hizo una teatral reverencia y Lily se aferró a la otra chica, porque sentía que se iba a caer.

'Oh… debo irme, tengo Estudios Muggles ¡Nos vemos!' Sarah le soltó, sin más y salió corriendo. Y Lily se dio cuenta que no era metafórico, ni menos la soltó, se fue de lado, sus piernas temblaban demasiado para sostenerse, ahogó otro grito y se descubrió pensando que aún por la rapidez de la caída, se sentía torpe y estúpida por ponerse nerviosa por un chico.

Sirius logró atraparla, aunque demasiado tarde y ambos cayeron, justo al inicio del lago, un salpicón y la ropa mojada. Lily se movió de un lado a otro, intentando soltarse, pero lo único que lograba era mojarse más. El chico, en cambio, soltó una risotada, casi perruna y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se giró, quedando boca arriba y dejando a la pelirroja sobre él, buscando evitar que se mojara más, aunque era casi imposible eso, ella ya se sentía demasiado empapada.

'¿Qué pasó? ¿Piernas de gelatina?' se le burló y ella se movió inquieta sobre él, intentando golpearlo, soltarse, maldecirlo, mirarlo, tocarlo. Lily suspiró, estaba echa un manojo de incoherencias '¿Cómo te llamas?'

'Luna' respondió rápido, estaba segura que sería raro llamarse igual que su abuela, la cual debía… estar en algún lado.

'Bonito nombre, eres muy pequeña para representar a esa luna tan grande ¿Sabes?'

'Y tú muy alto para ser la pequeña estrella de Sirius' el chico volvió a reír y ella se sintió rebotar sobre él, sin quererlo, se rió también.

'Las estrellas son grandes, son soles' le dijo, con un tono ególatra.

'Y a comparación las lunas son pequeñas ¿No?'

'Astuta' el chico se sentó y escuchó como la ropa se le escurría por completo, Lily terminó sentada sobre su regazo, sintiendo las piernas empapada, enterradas en el agua y lodo '¿Quién eres?'

'Soy…' había sido una mala idea, realmente pésima ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? No iba a encontrar a su abuela y hablar con ella, no habían tantas pelirrojas para fingir ser otra. Mala idea, pésima. Miró a Sirius y sonrió para sus adentros, debía irse, pero él la seguía abrazando.

'¿Eres…?' le insistió, inclinándose hacia ella.

Y Lily no supo que pasó, si ella fue quien le besó o él, pero sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, un beso profundo, que la apretaba a Sirius, que le hacía sentir su lengua recorrerla, le hizo sentir que ese beso era mejor que cualquier otro que había probado, que la boca de Sirius era atrevida, cálida, que su lengua le quemaba y la recorría, pero ella también lo hacía, le mordía suavemente, quería probar, probar más que un beso, se apretó más a su cuerpo.

'¡Sirius! ¿Dónde estás, Sirius?' esa voz… la chica se separó, esa voz sonaba como la de su padre, el chico le observó extrañado.

'¿Qué? Es solo James' Lily abrió los ojos de golpe y llevó su mano a su pecho, al aparato que le recordaba a una reliquia, sintió la cadena, las formas '¿Qué pasa?'

'Debo irme' murmuró y aplastó el botón, de regreso, de regreso, sin mirar atrás.

Lily sintió otro vértigo, pero más rápido, le quemaba la boca y cayó en el suelo, Hugo le miró extrañado y cuando la tocó, se hizo para atrás un segundo, antes de revisarla.

'¿Por qué estas empapada?'

'Yo…' murmuró, sentía la lengua demasiado grande en su boca, que no le dejaba hablar. Suspiró y sintió el aroma de Sirius en su cuerpo, en su ropa. Y no se contuvo, salió corriendo.

'¡Lily!' la chica no miró hacia atrás, se lamió los labios suavemente y no miró hacia atrás. Había sido una locura, una completa locura '¿Trajiste algo?' se golpeó la frente, pero no se detuvo ¡Ni siquiera había cumplido su cometido! Ahogó una risa… pero por Merlín, que Sirius Black sabía besar bien.

Nota de Autora: No sabía como hacer esta historia ¿Lily Luna y Sirius Black? ¿Y yo cómo los iba a poner juntos? Hasta pensé en un fantasma, les juro. Y luego, la iluminación loca ¡El maldito giratiempo! Me encantó, total, yo también viajaría al pasado, pero para besarme con Cesar Borgia… pero esa es otra historia ¡Reto cumplido! ¿Otros?

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	20. Viejo

**Viejo**

**Pareja:** Lucius/Ginny

**Reto: **HoneyBeeM

Miró el contenido de la botella, gruñó molesto al ver que no había nada, pero aún así, desconfiando ya de sus ojos, llevó el pico de la botella a sus labios y echó el rostro hacia atrás. Una… dos… tres gotas resbalaron por su lengua, la que sentía más grande de lo habitual, presentía que no cabía en su boca y por eso tenía los labios entreabiertos al respirar. Tomó la botella y la lanzó lejos, estrellándose contra un árbol, dejando que explotara en miles de pedazos, sin importarle que le oyeran, el cristal hizo un bello sonido y se rió en silencio, le recordó el sonido de la muerte, no…

'El sonido de la vida al romperse' filosofó y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, viendo como el mundo se movía, ligeramente, de un lado a otro, casi como si fuese el mar 'Estoy demasiado viejo para esto' se dijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse y sacó de su túnica otra botella, apretó la nariz contra el cristal, apreciando el frío momentáneo y separó de golpe la botella y la abrió, dándole un trago hondo. Respiró con alegría, la sensación de quemazón, de emoción al tener otra vez a su fiel amiga con él, la embriaguez 'Todas las noches, ahí esta' no necesitaba ver un reloj, su cuerpo, aún con tanto alcohol en las venas, sabía la hora exacta, por lo menos la hora exacta de cosas importantes, como esas.

La única hija mujer, tenía su propia habitación, privada absolutamente y con su baño personal, con sus delicadas cosas femeninas dispuestas en una larga mesa, con un gran espejo que daba a la ventana ¿Y esa ventana? Daba directamente afuera, a los árboles, donde él estaba sentado, en una rama ancha que le daba la suerte de aún en su estado no caerse y romperse unos cuantos huesos. Soltó una risa, sería patético, que un mortífago como él, fuese encontrado ebrio y herido.

Los Weasley habían bajado la seguridad desde que el chico huyó, se dieron cuenta que habían dejado de atacarlos, que a su Señor no le interesaba los traidores de sangre. No, que podían morirse, que le daba igual, lo único que le interesaba era Harry Potter, donde sea que se encontrase.

Y era una opción, al romántico muchachito hormonal le podía dar nostalgia por las fechas festivas ¿Navidad? Claro, un impulso imprudente y aparecerse en la Madriguera, por su amada y planeaban atraparlo por el descuido. Por eso lo habían postrado a él a esa posición, para dar aviso. Al inicio se quejó ¿Ser vigía de una traidora de sangre? A lo que se había reducido su vida… Pero desde la primera vez, que la había visto entrar en la noche e iluminar el cuarto de baño, pararse en frente de ese espejo… le movió lo más profundo de su ser.

Y ahí estaba, tan puntual a su cita como siempre, él cerró su mano en el cuello de la botella. La chica se paró al frente del espejo, su melena pelirroja caía sensualmente sobre su espalda, sus ojos parecían distantes, no se miraba a si misma. No, era como si se perdiera en el mundo de ese espejo, sus dedos largos fueron a los botones de su blusa, uno por uno, escaparon, liberando el escote. Solo pudo respirar hondo, la piel de su pecho, descubierta. Poco a poco aparecieron sus senos y cerró con más fuerza la mano en el largo cuello de la botella, sabía que si no la tenía ahí, haría una locura, acarició con su pulgar el círculo que se formaba en el pico de la botella, su belleza pelirroja llevaba un sostén púrpura con puntos ¿Negros? Oscuros por lo menos, respiró hondo, su vientre lizo, esa piel canela… Su pulgar siguió la circunferencia del pico, le dio ligeros golpes en la punta. La chica, llevó sus manos al pantalón y se lo abrió, inclinándose hacia delante, dejándole ver sus bragas, púrpuras también, sin puntos, un poco metidas entre sus nalgas, su trasero redondo, respingado. Respiró por la boca, apretando de inmediato sus dientes, deseó tocar esa piel expuesta, deslizar su dedo por las bragas y estirarlas para sacarlas y así que dejara esa apariencia sensual e inocente que le volvía loco.

Ya estaba viejo para eso, se dijo, estaba viejo para espiar a una jovencita y verla desabrocharse el sostén y poder ver sus senos libres, las aureolas levantadas al cielo. Él llevo su mano hasta la base del cuello de la botella y la subió lentamente hasta la punta, volviendo a repetir el proceso un par de veces. Ya estaba viejo para eso, se sentía como un adolescente, mirando como ella se volvía a inclinar hacia delante y se baja las bragas, dejando ver su trasero, apretó los dientes, se imaginó dándole una mordida ahí, a un lado, justo donde se une esa parte tan perfecta a esos muslos igual de hermosos, succionar para darle una marca secreta que solo ella y él sabrían. Bebió otro trago, tenía la garganta seca, justo cuando ella se recogía el cabello y un mechón escapaba, travieso y se deslizaba por la espalda de ella, suicida, acariciando esa piel pecosa hasta quedarse colgando. Ella avanzó a la tina, imaginó, pero la perdió de vista. Tiempo justo para beber otros dos tragos. Ya estaba viejo para eso, culpable y estúpido. Viejo porque sabía que en una batalla, no podría con los Weasley él solo, menos si aparecía el "Elegido". Culpable porque en lugar de hacer su trabajo, se emborracha para no sentir que traicionaba todos esos principios que había seguido desde que era un adolescente y que había pensado que seguiría siempre, al igual que su esposa, al igual que su hijo, esas ideas que lo hacían Lucius Malfoy. Y estúpido, porque en lugar de hacer algo, se quedaba viéndola, fantaseando en besos ocultos, tactos desenfrenados y gemidos que ni había escuchado, pero podía imaginar.

Ella salió de la tina, aún con su cabello recogido, era una chica tan dedicada, se daba un baño solo para su cuerpo en la noche, antes de dormir y en la mañana, en esos camisones cortos y juveniles, volvía al baño para bañarse por completo, era como si le gustara estar húmeda, gotas cálidas deslizarse por cada fina, pequeña, peligrosa e hipnotizante curva. La vio empapada, otra vez frente al espejo, sin una toalla que cubriera ese cuerpo juvenil, delicioso. La vio secarse con paciencia cada parte de su cuerpo, ahogó la respiración, lo hacía con cuidado, deslizaba la toalla por sus brazos, se inclinaba, dejándole ver más de lo permitido, cuando se secaba las piernas, las separaba un poco y él tenía que meter el dedo en la boca de la botella, meter el dedo y casi atorarlo, frotando la yema contra el cristal interno, una y otra vez, mientras tenía al alcance de la vista aquel delicioso cuerpo, aquella hermosa postura. Ella se irguió y pasó la toalla por su cuello, por su torso, se entretuvo en sus senos. Él se mordió la mejilla por dentro, casi hasta sangrar y sacó el dedo de la botella, volvió a deslizarlo en círculos por el pico, cada vez más rápido. Y ella bajó las manos por su vientre, más abajo, entre sus piernas y él tuvo que cerrar la mano con fuerza en el cuello de la botella, con demasiada fuerza que temió romper su elixir.

Y como siempre, ella salió del cuarto de baño, entrando a su habitación, la vio en la otra ventana, se puso su camisón para dormir, sin nada más debajo y se metió a la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Verla era un orgasmo mental, una fantasía peligrosa, perfecta, era un demonio, tentativo, puro, perverso y encantador. Y desde ayer sabía que ella estaba conciente de su presencia, que lo hacía todo a propósito ¿O era el alcohol que le hacía delirar?

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Primero! ¿El personaje del otro drabble? La pelinegra con la que choca Lily ¿Ella? Mi personaje, algunos la conocen de otros fics de los Merodeadores. Segundo, siento que me demandarán por ultrajar el cuerpo de Ginny pero para protegerme ¡Ha sido Lucius! ¡Lucius malo! ¡Malo! ¡Pervertido! ¡Sit! ¡Al rincón! ¿Ven? Fue él.

Ha sido un placer contestar otro reto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No se olviden de comentar, que es lo que nos motiva a los escritores más ¿Retos? Puedo repetir parejas y para algunos que me dejaron retos que creían que no me gustarían, aviso desde ya, no tengo problemas ni con el yaoi ni el yuri. Cuando digo cualquier reto ¡Lo digo encantada y en serio!

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y azul que dice "Review this Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**¡La lucha continúa para evitar la extinción!**


	21. Nido

**Nido**

**Pareja: **Draco/Blaise

**Reto: **Emma Black

Tenemos una gran vista desde la Sala Común, muchos fingen no mirarla, pero se que estamos orgullosos de ella. Podemos ver hasta al Calamar Gigante por nuestras ventanas. Algunos dirían que la Sala Común de Slytherin tiene pequeñas ventanas que no dejan ver nada, otros dirán que no tiene ventanas, que es un "_nido de serpientes_". Bueno, tienen razón en lo último, es un nido de serpientes. Pero con una gran vista a la exquisita vida marina, si se tiene suerte se puede ver a una sirena nadar rápidamente. Algunos les daría miedo, esos _algunos_ no son Slytherin.

Y aunque estamos en un ambiente que dirían ¿Húmedo? Nuestra Sala Común es cálida, la chimenea se enciende cada noche, creando una atmósfera calurosa. Yo me siento cómoda, porque es mi momento, me apoyo contra su brazo. Porque aunque él este hablando con Blaise, es su pulgar recorriendo mi mano el que me hace estremecer. Lanzo una mirada alrededor. Triunfo. Gloria. Mío. Un nido de serpientes con veneno, lo se, lo noto en la mirada de muchas, pero soy la única que puede hacer esto, que tiene este brazo cálido contra mi pecho, la única que puede ver su perfil perfecto, altivo, de tan de cerca, para apreciar hasta las pequeñas crecientes en su frente, que solo yo las conozco. Solo yo.

No lo resisto y me estiro, le beso la mejilla, es fría, a pesar de que hace calor aquí dentro. Las serpientes necesitan calentarse, por eso sus nidos son pequeños y abarcan tantas de la misma especie, para entrar en calor. Lo leí en un libro.

'Pansy…' murmura, arruga su entrecejo, me regaña como a una niña, porque he interrumpido su charla y yo solo entrecierro mis ojos. Él sabe lo que quiero, lo que me he ganado 'No ahora…' murmura, se hace el difícil, lo se.

'Bésame' insisto y respira hondo, siento su aliento contra mis labios y cierro los ojos. El contacto es frío, su boca esta helada, pero yo me aprieto a él, porque se que puedo calentar sus labios, que puedo robarle el aliento. Ese beso dura demasiado poco, pero se que es solo mi idea, se que en realidad ha durado el tiempo perfecto. Él enmarca la ceja, dándome tiempo para que escoja con esa mirada si estoy satisfecha y yo vuelvo a su brazo. Estoy satisfecha. Hasta que mi corazón se dispara y noto algo extraño '¿Y Zabini?'

'Arriba' yo aguanto la respiración y me aprieto más a él. Draco entiendo. Él entiende. Por eso rodea mis hombros con su brazo, me atrae a su pecho, para que sienta su colonia. Un nido de serpientes, pero me gusta el veneno que él me da, es adictivo y placentero. Yo sonrío para mis adentros, aprovechando los minutos que se acaban, se deslizan como la arena que atrapas en tu mano cerrada.

Y él se levanta y me toma de la mano, se encamina a las habitaciones de séptimo año, a su habitación, sube un par de escalones y yo le sigo.

'¿Otra vez? Dale un respiro a la chica, Malfoy' bromea una de mis compañeras ¿Cuál era su nombre? No importa, yo le miro sobre mi hombro, dejándole saber que su opinión no nos importa.

'No es tu asunto' le contesta Draco, lanza una mirada a todos, que rápidamente lo miran, es un Dios para muchos, un líder para todos. Lo sabemos 'Nadie vaya a subir ¿Entendido?'

'¿No ha ido Blaise arriba?' no se quien pregunta. No se quienes son estas personas. Solo se quien es él, quien es Draco, es mío.

'Si esta, lo mando echando' contesta, cínico, con una sonrisa petulante. Todos se ríen, yo me apoyo en su espalda y lo sigo el resto del camino, mirando hacia atrás, a los ojos cargados de envidia, otros de deseo. No, solo Draco, ustedes no pueden verme así, no con deseo. Envidia, me gusta que me miren con envidia. Eso sí.

Entramos a la habitación y ahí esta Blaise, sentado en la cama de mi novio, quiero decirle que se quite, pero Draco me suelta la mano y me lanza una mirada. La única mirada que nadie ha visto, de gratitud y yo le sonrío.

Porque los nidos de serpientes son pequeños y necesitan darse calor entre ellos, lo se. No tiene que agradecerme por entenderlo. Me siento en la cama de alguien, tal vez es la de Zabini, pero no importa, porque él se ríe al verme.

'¿Otra vez nos va a observar?' se burla. Pero él es el tonto, de él me río en mi mente. Porque yo tengo el mundo, él un cuarto ¿De quién deberían reírse? De él. De él.

Blaise abraza a Draco, pero con fuerza, quiero protestar, porque así no debe tratarlo, pero mi novio echa el rostro hacia atrás, respira por su boca. Le gusta, lo se. Le encantan esas manos grandes metiéndose por su suéter, quitándoselo. Adora que esa boca grande le bese la piel delicada del cuello, no soy tonta, Draco ahoga un gemido y no mira a nadie ni a nada. Blaise se arranca la corbata de Slytherin, la lanza hacia un lado, a mis pies y toma la de mi novio para jalarlo, atraerlo a él, obligarle. Si, le obliga a que también bese su piel chocolate. En estas cosas es torpe, no sabe bien que hacer, por eso Zabini lo empuja a la cama, lo recuesta y se echa sobre él. Porque las serpientes necesitan darse calor. Una de esas manos se pierde en el pantalón de mi novio y yo aprieto los puños, pero no digo nada.

'No mires' me regaña Blaise, tomando las cortinas de la cama, busco los ojos de Draco y él me sonríe, agitado, sonrojado y suelta un gemido, porque esa mano que se ha perdido en su pantalón ya ha encontrado su meta. Lo se. Yo aparto la vista y escucho la cortina cerrarse, aunque puedo escuchar todo.

No lloro, no siento dolor. Él tiene este cuarto. Yo tengo el mundo. Draco es más mío que de él. Aún cuando su boca devore cada parte de esa piel de marfil que yo no pueda. Aunque a veces, cuando Draco me besa, murmure su nombre. No importa, porque antes que me de cuenta, la voz de Draco llenará el cuarto, opacará los gruñidos de Blaise y mi novio volverá a ser mío, aún con el sabor de Zabini sobre él.

**Nota de Autora:** Tengo que agradecerle con altar en mano a Fran, una amiga de Chile, que es fanática número uno de los chicos Slytherin y me dio las personalidades para el fic y me apoyó con la idea loca de Pansy, aún si no se lo dije directamente. También agradecer a Pottermore, como me tocó en la Casa de Slytherin, me dieron una hermosa descripción de la Sala Común. Y si, Pansy me salió medio sicótica (en todo el sincero sentido de la palabra), pero ha sido divertido. Dado el caso, no quiero remilgos de nadie, por favor, se anunció la pareja al inicio, si no quisieran leer este tipo de parejas, simplemente se saltan el capítulo y ya. Yo no me enojo, lo que sí, si tienen comentarios al respecto (es mi primer yaoi, paciencia contra la novata jajaja), constructivos, ilustrativos, etc, encantada los leo.

¿Retos? Ya saben, ya ven, aun con dificultades y comodines cerca, escribo los drabbles. Ya tengo un reto de chica/chica, ahí perderé mi novatada de escribir un yuri. Así que, paciencia. Y como siempre:

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	22. Taberna

**Taberna**

**Pareja: **Hermione/Harry Ginny/Ron

**Reto: **AesculapX

'Los vieron la última vez aquí. No nos engañe'

'Pero señor…'

'Por favor ¿Le contaron algo?'

'Señorita… nos cuentan muchas historias, es parte de ser un cantinero'

'Pero ¿Le contaron?'

'No insista joven, la profesión es como la confesión al cura, no debemos contar nada, menos a los que vienen preguntando'

'¡Usted no entiende!'

'Cálmese… cálmese señorita… no tiene que alterarse… tan bonita y poniéndose así'

'¿Qué ha murmurado?'

'Nada señor ¡Nada! Cosa de viejos, en el día no viene nadie a mi taberna. Entenderá que de día uno hable consigo mismo'

'Bueno, bueno ¿Pero le contaron algo? ¿A dónde fueron? Tiene que decirnos'

'Nos cuentan tantas cosas, señor…'

'¡Entonces díganos! Eran nuestros esposos… bueno, mi prometido y su esposa'

'Entonces si son quienes buscan… miren ustedes, tal vez lo que me contaron si fue verdad'

'Señor, por favor ¿Qué le contaron?'

'Mire joven… no soy chismoso, pero les contaré'

_Perdóneme que le diga, pero ella, su esposa, era muy hermosa. Uno ve muchas mujeres hermosas despechadas entrar a la taberna. Pero ella… ella resplandecía sola, tenía un brillo digno de una gran fiesta, no de un lugar como este, donde la gente llora, odia, murmura y da pena. El cabello rojo le resplandecía, seré viejo, pero pude notar que los bucles rojos, como serpientes peligrosas, eran trabajo de una peluquería y le quedaban como a las modelos de antaño, de las revistas que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial calmaban el corazón de los viejos soldados como yo, sus ojos no los pude ver por el humo vicioso de mis otros clientes que gustan fumar mucho, pero su voz era armoniosa y su risa, déjeme que le diga, su risa era como una cascada, fuerte pero agradable al oído, podía notar que la gente se callaba para oírla reír. Ella, su esposa, joven, venía acompañada, del brazo para ser exactos, de un hombre alto, pelirrojo, fortachón, como describió usted, señorita, su prometido, asumo. Ambos iban dando tumbos, no vinieron a beber, ya venían bien entonados en el ritmo del alcohol, pero igual entraron, riendo entre ellos, intentando callarse y volviendo a reír. _

_La dama, me vio y dio un brinco de dicha, yo me asombré, casi cae el vaso que limpiaba, no le miento. Entonces los dos se acercaron y me dijeron que no me lo iba a creer, que la historia que me iban a contar era tan asombrosa que pensaría yo que era un chiste de ambos, pero debían contarle a alguien ¿Y qué mejor que al dueño de una taberna? Claro que yo les dije que había escuchado cosas muy asombrosas, hasta gente que creía en la magia y decían, eran magos ¿Puede creerlo? Pero bueno, ellos se rieron fuerte, el fortachón tenía una risa de niño. Si, señorita, de niño ¿Es su prometido, esta segura?...Ya veo. Si, uno identifica a la gente por ciertas mañas, usted por la risa de él. Entonces, se presentaron._

'_Ginny'_

'_Ron'_

'_¡Los nuevos miembros del Club de los Engañados!' gritaron los dos y volvieron a reírse, acomodándose en los mismos banquillos que ahora están sentados ustedes. Y por lo que veo, tampoco eso es mentira ¿No? Que ellos fueron traicionados, asumo, por ustedes ¡No me mire así, señorita! Pero la mirada de vergüenza que han cruzados ustedes… ya me dirán._

'_Bueno, le contaré, no hay nada mejor que iniciar pronto' dijo la dama 'Yo me case un héroe, como la princesa de un cuento de hadas pero más emocionante. Él salvó el mundo, nuestro mundo, él decía que yo era su premio absoluto, que por mí hubiese salvado el mundo entero un millón de veces. Y yo, claro, le creía ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo, señor, creía que era él mi premio' y volvió a reírse y le coreó el hombre que apoyó su mano en el fino hombro de su esposa, señor. Un gesto de apoyo, no se, de comprensión diría yo._

'_Yo siempre fui el segundón, atrás de pilas de sombras, de grandes en todo, de inteligentes, aplicados, divertidos, rebeldes, todos los campos bien ocupados, no me dejaron ni uno, luego, atrás del héroe, atrás de la lista, mis amigos. Pero debo ser masoquista, porque ahí me fui enamorando, de la lista, de la inteligente y deslumbrante' Si señorita, eso dijo, no entiendo porque se sonroja ¿No es verdad? 'Y cuando todo fue perfecto, según yo, le pedí matrimonio, nos íbamos a casar, a nuestro tiempo, a nuestra forma. Algo mío propio, sin seguir los pasos de nadie'_

'_Así que mi esposo sería el padrino de la boda de ellos' intervino ella, como queriendo apresurar las cosas._

'_Yo estaba ocupado, el padrino, también mi mejor amigo, pasaba mucho tiempo con mi prometida, hacía mis funciones, escogía por mí, ayudaba en lo que debía ayudar yo, yo pensaba que era un gran detalle… ya sabe, el querer hacer funciones del novio en boda ajena'_

'_¡Pero cumplió más de las debidas!' gritó ella, realmente riendo y ambos se abrazaron, fraternales y soltaron carcajadas que inundaron mi taberna y sacudieron hasta los vasos en las vitrinas. Ustedes pensarán lo que sea, pero ellos resplandecían de alegría, de emoción, como si fuese un chiste ¿Pueden creerlo? Por eso yo pensaba que era todo un chiste 'Si, lo que se imagina, mi esposo, comenzó a acostarse con la prometida de él. Tanto tiempo juntos, no lo vimos venir, pensamos que eran como hermanos. Bueno, tal vez se veían como hermanos y no les importó ¿Quién lo diría? El incesto no es extraño de donde venimos, en realidad. Aunque una espera que sea entre primos, entre tío y sobrina. Pero no entre hermanos… igual no detuvo nada y ya ve ¡Ya ve! Ahí la boca de mi esposo recorrió cada terreno de ella ¡Mi amiga! Si porque la prometida de él, es mi amiga. Su boca, sus manos, era muy bueno con la boca ¿Sabe? Succionaba, mordía, lamía, como nadie' suspiró ¡Perdone señor! Me rió no por malvado, sino porque se avergüence que con todo lo que pasó, ella aún le eche flores._

'_Y yo un día aparecí en la casa de ella, para sorprenderla y ahí los vi, asombrado, no hice nada ¿Qué iba a decirles? "Hermione, esconde tus pechos y tú, Harry, saca eso de entre sus senos y métetelo en el pantalón, donde debe estar". Me parecía ridículo. Yo me quede viendo, es que mi prometida…' ¿Señorita? ¿Quiere agua? Es lo que dijo él, no es mi culpa, no se enoje, pero fueron sus palabras, yo solo repito, entiendan. Bueno ¿En que iba? 'Es que mi prometida' no se enoje señorita por lo que diré, eso lo dijo él, no yo 'Es que mi prometida tiene unos senos de ensueño, hay que decir las cosas como son, sabe usarlos para dar masajes enteros y más ahí abajo, usted entiende'_

'_Entonces él vino a avisarme, obvio, a decirme que mi marido y su prometida nos estaban viendo la cara de tontos. Y yo quería matarlos…'_

'_Es que ella es bien agresiva, ahí donde la ve, tan linda' ambos se miraron y lanzaron chispas al verse, si soy sincero. Pero bueno, aunque les enoje, fue así, como si estuvieran conectados._

'_Exacto, pero Ron fue más racional y eso que él es más impulsivo que yo. Al final, nos quedamos bebiendo, conversando ¡Maldiciéndolos! Y pensar que yo me había arreglado porque esta noche Harry y yo iríamos a un restaurante ¿No me ve? Me dejo arreglada para nada'_

'_Estas linda'_

'_Gracias, me lo has dicho mucho hoy. No sabes como te lo agradezco. Una se siente fea cuando es engañada, entenderán' se volvieron a reír y ella reparó otra vez en lo que charlaba 'Pero pasó el enojo y llegó la resignación ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Ellos, como hermanos, ahí, pasándola bien ¿Y nosotros nos íbamos a amargar?'_

'_¡Esto es como una competencia!' intervino el hombre, no entendí en ese momento. Ahora entiendo._

'_Claro, ellos como hermanos. Pero mire, Ron y yo somos hermanos, tenemos, entonces, más derecho a pasarlo bien' y ahí mismo se abrazaron, se besaron ¡No! No en la boca, eran como los besos de niños, todo el rostro. Como cuando los niños imitan los besos de los padres pero no atinan uno, con unas ganas que no les cuento por respeto. Solo diré que no sabía quien se quería comer a quien entre tanto beso. O como si algo muy fino les separara de la menta, de los besos, ustedes saben, en la boca. Y les dio unas ganas a mi clientela de comérsela a ella por las risitas que soltaba… bueno y algunos comérselo a él, no mentiré. Pero yo ya no les creí ¿Hermanos besándose así? ¡Todo era un chiste! De seguro una bromita, un juego de rol de parejas, ustedes saben, para hacer emocionante la relación. _

_Si, les digo que eso pensé en ese rato. Ahora ya creo que es verdad lo que contaron… ¿Qué si no sospeche que fuesen hermanos siendo los dos pelirrojos? Primero, señorita, no me mire así, pero para mi los pelirrojos, son todos iguales. Y segundo, si fuese por el cabello, la mayoría creería esas cosas. Por el cabello no puedo creer nada. Además, leí el otro día de un movimiento de los pelirrojos para casarse solo entre pelirrojos ¿Cómo era? Porque su gen se esta perdiendo. Pureza de sangre, dígalo usted. Y mejor no les cuento más, pero eso fue lo que dijeron._

'¿Y no le dijeron a donde irían?'

'No señor… sería raro que contaran eso ¿No cree? ¿Ya buscaron en sus casas?'

'¡Por supuesto! ¡No somos tontos!'

'No se altere señorita… pero yo solo les cuento lo que se… ¿Señor? ¿Señorita? ¿Ya se van? ¡Señor!... Se fueron… ¿Pero quién diría que eran hermanos? Aunque uno se consuela con lo que tiene para no verse los cuernos tan grandes…'

**Nota de Autora: **¡Aja! Debería estar estudiando para mi examen final de semestre pero me dio pereza y ¡Aquí me tienen! Con otro reto. Creo que el reto era más enfocado a Hermione y Harry…pero me ha salido así… ¡Perdón! Pero estaba jugando con la narrativa para variar un poco je… Si AesculapX, lo quieres diferente, me dices y luego hago otro más enfocado. Sin problema, este me sirvió para descargarme y despejarme.

Bueno, ya saben ¿Retos? Envíenlos en un review y se sumaran a la lista y para quienes están curiosos de ese fic chica/chica, se deben esperar porque soy una mente malvada… Okey, broma, no es por eso, sino porque tengo un par de retos (contando este) antes. Y como siempre:

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
